From the End to the Start
by jichulets
Summary: They were casualties of the war between light and darkness, but before that they were just people who lived and loved and grew up too fast. This is the story of how they came to be. Prequel to The Power He Knows Not. Potter-verse AU
1. Chapter 1

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maleficent was walking quietly alongside her Uncle Balthazar, making sure she doesn't lose him amidst all the witches and wizards doing their shopping in Diagon Alley. She wanted to hold his hand, but it was an action that was frowned upon by her parents and she didn't want to get used to it so she balled her fists and kept her eyes planted firmly on her uncle.

Making their way through the throngs of people on the streets, her uncle ushered her inside Madam Malkin's to get her school robes. Thankfully, there were only a few people inside- witches who were doing casual browsing, and only one other kid about to get fitted. The boy, about her age she presumed, looked _ecstatic_. He seemed to ooh and ah at just about anything he saw in the shop. _Muggle-born_, Maleficent guessed. She's never met a muggle-born kid before.

Balthazar spoke briefly with a witch, and with a nod her uncle instructed her to get on a stool. She obeyed, stepping onto the stool about the same time as the boy did. Soon enough, the witch her uncle spoke to waved her wand and the tape measures on the floor came to life.

"That is so _cool_. How does that even work?" Maleficent heard the boy beside her exclaim, and she turned her head to him. She watched as his eyes tried to follow the animated tape measure, grinning with uninhibited glee. It's weird, she mused, how something so commonplace for her could evoke such wonder in another, and she found herself thinking what it was like for muggle-borns when they find out for the first time that they're magical.

The boy must have sensed her staring because he whipped his head in her direction and smiled. "Hello! Are you starting Hogwarts, too?"

Berating herself mentally for her sudden lack of discretion, she replied with a timid 'yes'.

"I'm starting this year as well! My name is Diaval Blanchard. What's yours?"

"Maleficent Moor."

The boy's grin hadn't wavered. "Wow, that's a unique name. Is that common in the wizarding world?"

Maleficent almost shook her head at the boy's naïveté. He really shouldn't go blurting things out that would reveal his heritage easily. Then again, his uncontainable excitement was a dead giveaway.

"I'm not sure. I know a lot of wizards who have common names. However, I do have relatives named Andromeda and Bellatrix, so I guess it's a trait exclusive to the family."

"I see. Well, it's nice meeting you, Maleficent. What house do you think you'll get sorted in?"

"Slytherin, I think. Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin." Maleficent looked away then, suddenly feeling guilty. She knew her family- immediate and extended- displayed an intense hatred of muggle-borns. Uncle Balthazar has taught her that pureblood supremacy was nothing but a load of codswallop, and looking at this boy now, she felt that her uncle was right. The way her parents talked about Diaval's kind, calling them mudbloods, somehow just doesn't seem to fit him. He didn't look tainted or dirty. He certainly didn't look like he's out to overthrow purebloods and throw the wizarding world to chaos. But she knew not everyone else would think that way, and Diaval would have to face the reality of this world soon. Sadly, she pondered on how much of his wide-eyed innocence he would lose.

"Do you have to be in the same house as your family? Don't you have some say in it whatsoever?" Diaval asked, a confused expression on his face.

"The sorting hat puts a witch or wizard in a house in accordance to their character strengths. A lot of times, family members share the token traits represented by each house, so for the most part family members tend to be sorted in the same house, although there have been exceptions to the rule. And no, I haven't heard of anyone who chose their own house. The sorting hat alone decides which house you'll be in." Maleficent explained, observing the ever-growing wonder in Diaval's eyes.

"Did you say 'the sorting _hat_'? As in a hat you put on your head?"

With a small smile, she responded, "the hat is enchanted. It even speaks."

After a pause, Diaval exclaimed, "Wicked!"

She was going to ask what house Diaval wanted to be in when the witch who took their measurements interrupted their conversation. They both stepped off the stools.

"I hope I'm in the same house as you." Diaval said.

Maleficent could only smile weakly, knowing that that was impossible.

Walking to where her uncle was, she mumbled, "See you on the train, Diaval."

Waving enthusiastically, he responded, "Yeah, see you!"

* * *

Maleficent followed her uncle Diaval to platform 9 ¾. Once again, it was her uncle who accompanied her, because her parents didn't want to deal with all the frantic activity that getting her on the train entailed. She didn't mind because she liked Uncle Balthazar. Truth be told, if she had a choice, she would go live with him instead.

Her uncle told her to board the train early, so that she'd have no difficulty finding a seat. She did as she was told, lugging her things inside a compartment. She began to hoist them up to put them on the compartment rack, but had to set them down again. They were too heavy! Maleficent mentally scolded herself for not asking her uncle to put a Featherweight charm on her things. When she was about to try again, another pair of hands came up from behind and helped her.

"Hello again! Alright if I sat with you?" The boy from Madam Malkin's stood before her. She nodded in assent, and he proceeded to lift his luggage to place it beside hers. Breathing heavily and slightly sweating, he sat across her.

"So… are you excited?" Diaval asked, leaning towards her.

"I'm not sure."

"Why not? Then again, I suppose you grew up with stories about Hogwarts. You're a pureblood, aren't you? I read about wizard types in _A History of Magic_."

Maleficent almost cringed at the thought of him reading about pureblood supremacists. There was no point in denying her heritage, however.

"Is that why you think you'll be in Slytherin? I had my dad buy me a book about wizarding genealogies, and I saw your surname. Apparently, the Moors are one of the most popular Slytherin-only families."

Raising a brow at him, she countered, "How many wizarding books have you read exactly?"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Uh, I've read all of our textbooks, and I also read _Hogwarts, A History _and _Nature's Nobility_. I wanted to be adequately prepared."

"Keep using words like _adequately_ in normal conversation and you'd be a shoo-in for Ravenclaw." Maleficent remarked with a small smile.

Laughing, he responded, "I think so too."

The train whistled loudly, and Diaval ran to the window to get a glimpse of parents waving goodbye. He spotted his own parents and shouted, "Bye mom, Bye dad!"

Diaval sat back down as the train gathered speed. Fiddling with his new wand, he asked, "Do you really think you'll be in Slytherin?"

Sighing, she put the book she took out of her bag down. "Why are you being so persistent about this?"

For once, he isn't smiling. Nervously, he explained, "Well, I found out that Slytherins are the biggest propagators of blood discrimination. And as you have probably figured out by now, I'm muggle-born. I guess I wanted to know… why would you talk to me if you hated muggle-borns?"

"I don't hate muggle-borns." She said quietly. Maleficent almost looked around to see if there would be explosions or anything, because she just confessed her biggest secret- she couldn't care less about her parents' pureblood ideals. She doesn't want to adhere to them. All her life, she felt oppressed under all that hatred and abhorrence, and suddenly she felt like crying. Here, at Hogwarts, there might be a chance to get away from all that. Maybe, just maybe, she could be her own person.

Diaval's grin was back now, a mixture of relief and glee. "That's good, because I would be bummed if you hated me."

Just then, the compartment door slid open.

"Maleficent! I've been looking all over for you!" The speaker grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "Come, I'll take you to our compartment."

Maleficent made the slightest hint of resistance on impulse. The boy- Stefan, her childhood friend- sensed this and rounded on her. "What's wrong? Don't you want to sit with me?"

Maleficent's eyes darted towards her companion.

"Oh, made some friends, have you?" Stefan sneered. "What's your name?" he addressed the black-haired boy.

"Diaval Blanchard."

Stefan's sneer became even more pronounced. "_Blanchard_. Really, Maleficent? You haven't even set foot in Hogwarts yet and you're already mingling with the wrong sort? Haven't I taught you anything?"

Diaval's grin was gone now, replaced with a scowl. He looked at Maleficent, waiting for what she would do.

"Let's just go, Stefan." Maleficent murmured. Stefan scoffed. "I will be writing to your parents about this, Mal." To Diaval, he spat, "Later, _mudblood_."

Maleficent followed Stefan, mouthing "I'm sorry" to the boy who now looked about ready to cry.

* * *

Maleficent kept sneaking glances at Diaval as they trekked towards the castle. Once or twice their gazes met, but he averted his eyes immediately. With a sinking feeling, she thought, _'I let him down'_. She should have said something in his defense earlier, but she chose to remain quiet- just like every other time Stefan forced his decisions on her.

They were now lined up, waiting for their turn to be sorted. Diaval didn't have to wait long, and the sorting hat barely skimmed his head before it shouted "Ravenclaw!" Diaval was grinning ear to ear as he was welcomed by his new housemates, but he did catch her eyes and flashed a lopsided smile. Maleficent responded in kind, hoping that he would understand, somehow, that she was happy for him and incredibly sorry for what happened earlier.

Maleficent didn't expect for her turn to take long, but as the sorting hat was placed upon her head, she immediately sensed the conflict. She watched a lot of student's expressions change from expectant to surprised.

She knew she could never be a Gryffindor, because she was a coward, as proven by the event earlier. She _can't_ be Hufflepuff because- well, her parents won't take that lightly. But she desperately wanted to be Ravenclaw. She wanted to get away from Stefan and his lot. She wanted to be with Diaval in the same house, so that they can be friends.

Only when the sorting hat finally declared her as a new member of Slytherin house did she realize that in the end, there was no escaping her destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo, I might have lied when I said I'm done with writing. I really did intend to stop. After writing that HP AU (see _One Week, Day 7-2)_ I've had this idea of writing just how exactly they got to that situation. So here.

I'm not entirely sure when I will finish this. I will strive to write a chapter a day, but if med school starts before I finish this, I'm sorry. Oh well.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Maleficent spent the first half of the year simply going through the motions. She woke up every morning, went to her classes, did her homework, and slept. After her first day, when she got sorted, her first common room experience involved Stefan introducing her to his friends- people of the finest bloodlines, he told her. Despite being a mere third-year, Stefan already exercised a lot of influence over Slytherin house. Naturally, his endorsement of her, coupled with the fact that she descended from one of the oldest pureblood lines, led her housemates to think that she believed in pureblood ideals as well. Those that wish to remain neutral found her family ties off-putting, and those that thought differently, if they indeed exist, dare not say anything in front of her.

Diaval hasn't spoken to her ever since term started, but she did catch him watching her during meals and classes. She wanted to approach him, to say she's sorry, to say _anything_. She doesn't even understand why she was so compelled to talk to him. Maleficent reckoned it's probably because she feels like she doesn't have to pretend when she's with him.

Still, she kept her distance, not sure whether he'd still want to be friends, anyway. Maleficent knew she was more trouble that what she was worth. Being close to her meant incurring Stefan's wrath and the disapproval of her family. She wrote to her Uncle Balthazar often, as he was the only family she has who would understand. Her uncle has been living a duplicitous life for as long as she can remember- teaching her not to treat half-bloods and muggle-borns differently while remaining in the confines of their family's wealth. She can't quite fathom how he did it; how he tolerated people he would never agree with.

The only upside to the winter holidays was seeing her beloved uncle, but everything else was awful. Her parents only asked about her class performance and whether she'd made strong connections within Slytherin. Whenever the Lefeuvres visited, her parents gushed over Stefan and reiterated that she should make sure to follow his footsteps and make her family proud. To save herself from the bleakness of her situation, she asks her uncle to tell her stories about the few relatives she had who defied their family's expectations and lived their own lives. One day, she'd be like them, she swore to herself. _One day_.

* * *

The school year resumed, and she was once again trapped in the cold stone walls of Hogwarts. She knew that for a lot of people, Hogwarts was home, but she can't feel that connection. This place was no different than the manor she grew up in, she decided.

Maleficent continued to observe Diaval from afar. She felt proud of him when he gets rewarded with house points for every correct answer he gives in class. She was genuinely happy for him whenever she saw that he was having fun with his friends from Ravenclaw. At least one of them found a home here.

With the end-of-the-year exams fast approaching, she found her refuge- the library- crowded with students frantically cramming. At first, she hated it, because she wanted the library all to herself, as was the case during lull periods in the year. However, it would prove to be something she'd be grateful for in the future.

Maleficent stayed often enough in the library that she had a usual table. Nobody dared invade her personal space when she was there, even though it was a table big enough for four, because almost everyone in the school had become wary of her due to her name and relationship to Stefan Lefeuvre, whose network extended even to seventh-years. Sometimes Slytherins sat with her, but that rarely happened as she was always unresponsive whenever her housemates tried to strike up a conversation.

This was why she was surprised when a voice interrupted her revisions one day.

"Hey, um, is it okay if I sat with you?"

Startled, she stared dumbly into obsidian eyes.

Fidgeting, he explained, "everywhere else is full"

Maleficent looked around, and every table was indeed occupied. Sighing, she acquiesed. They needed to study. Surely that was a sufficient reason for anyone who would ask.

Diaval smiled in relief and set down his things. They work in silence for a while- him, eager and enthusiastic; her, nervous and rigid. She wanted to say something, as this was probably the only chance she was ever going to get, but Diaval beat her to it.

"Are you prepared for the exams, Maleficent?"

"Huh?"

Diaval grinned. "I asked if you think you're _adequately _prepared for the exams."

Catching the reference to their second conversation ever, Maleficent failed to keep herself from smiling. "Oh. I still have to go over my Transfiguration notes."

"I see. Potions is the one I'm most afraid of."

Maleficent rolled her eyes in response. "Oh, I'm sure you'd do well. You're probably one of the few students Professor Snape hasn't called dunderhead yet."

"Has he called _you _dunderhead?"

She scoffed lightly, "Of course not."

A lull in the conversation ensued, both fiddling with their papers and quills.

"I'm sorry", they blurted out simultaneously.

With an incredulous stare, Maleficent asked, 'What for?"

Heaving a sigh, Diaval explained hastily, "I shouldn't have avoided you all year. I noticed you were alone most of the time and that you haven't really made friends in Slytherin, and I wanted to talk to you but I didn't think you want me to because it might have been my fault why you're so sad all the time."

"Why would you think that?"

"I thought Lefeuvre told the other Slytherins that he caught you talking to me on the train."

"He didn't. The Slytherins aren't avoiding me; I'm avoiding them."

"Why?" Diaval's lips formed a moue of curiosity.

"Because I told you- I don't hate muggleborns. Stefan and his cronies are determined to draw me into their pathetic little pureblood society, but I don't want to be part of that."

Diaval smiled then, the kind of smile that her uncle gave her whenever he urged her to stand up for her beliefs.

Encouraged, she continued, "And if anything, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have let Stefan call you that nasty name. You didn't deserve it- nobody does."

"It's okay, really. It wasn't your fault. But I did wonder how you two know each other."

"Stefan's parents and my parents are old friends. We practically grew up together, but even then, he's always been cruel and I hated it. But my parents adored him and wanted me to 'learn' from him, so..." She trailed off, feeling morose.

Making light of the situation, he quipped, "Is everyone in your family evil?"

Maleficent smiled weakly. "Not everyone. My uncle, the one who was with me in Diagon Alley, is the nicest person I know. He was the one who helped me become aware of just how twisted my family's principles were. I write to him a lot because he's the only person I can talk to, really."

"Can't he just adopt you?"

"Things don't work out like that, Diaval."

For a moment, Diaval looked unsure. Maleficent patiently waited for him to vocalize his thoughts. "Well, you can always write to me. Maybe we can exchange letters over the summer? So you won't feel too trapped in your house." When she wasn't able to reply immediately, he mumbled, "Just a suggestion. You don't have to feel obligated."

"I'd love that." She whispered, flashing the widest smile that has graced her lips ever since coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Make sure you read _The Power He Knows Not_ (see One Week, Day 7-2) so you don't have any false expectations regarding this thing!

Warning: I was sick when I wrote this thing (I still am, actually) so yeah.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dear uncle,

Mother said I can't come visit you until after the gala. I hope that's okay.

I've been mostly cooped up in my room, reading and writing. I loved the books you sent me. I'm halfway through my summer homework as well. I suppose I'm spending my summer in the most boring way possible, but there's really nothing else to do in the house. The only other thing I've been doing is writing to Diaval. He tells the most fascinating stories about muggle-born culture. Do you think you can bring me to muggle London someday?

See you soon!

Love,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Don't you have a nickname? At this point I'm tempted to put "Dear M" on all my future letters.

How was the summer gala? Was it fun? Do purebloods really do that fancy stuff all the time?

My cousin Robin is staying over for the rest of the summer, so I've been spending most of my time making sure he doesn't sneak into my room. It's a bit bothersome because I have to write my letters and do my homework at night, when he's asleep, but I do enjoy his company. I just wish I could teach him quidditch, you know? I've never really been a fan of football.

I hope you're doing well.

Yours,

Diaval

* * *

Dear Diaval,

I suppose you can call me Mal if my name is too tiresome to write, but I really do despise that nickname (it's what Stefan insists on calling me).

The gala was like any other fete we've had in the past, really. Mother made me wear really itchy dress robes, so that was annoying. I'm not even sure why galas like that became tradition. I reckon it's a way for the pureblood elite to flaunt their riches and exchange gossip.

The only upside to the gala was that now I get to stay with Uncle Balthazar for the next two weeks. My parents like sending me away so they can focus on things they deem more important than raising a child. I don't mind, though. I don't want to be around them anyway.

Yours,

Maleficent

P.S. What is football?

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

How about Lefi? Can I call you that?

Purebloods are weird. Or maybe it's just your family, because I've never heard Ravenclaw purebloods gripe about such frivolities.

I'm sorry about your parents, and I'm sorry that you've gotten used to it enough for it not to bother you anymore. I wish there was something I could do to help you. At least you have your uncle, right?

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. Football is a sport where people kick a ball across a field to score a goal. Teams are comprised of eleven players each, and the objective is to get the ball past the designated goalkeeper without the use of hands or arms. I'm appending a diagram to help you understand better.

* * *

Dear Diaval,

Yes, Lefi is acceptable. Although it sounds weird, doesn't it? Then again, there's really not much you can do with my name.

Honestly, you diagram was useless. You can't draw- haven't you noticed that?

Football is weird. Why would you need so many players to kick just one ball around? Quidditch teams have half the players and three balls- now that's a proper sport.

Oh by the way, advanced happy birthday. I hope my gift is to your liking.

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Lefi,

I had a small birthday celebration. I wish you could have come- the food was fantastic. Mum is really the best cook ever. Her cooking is even better than the Hogwarts feasts!

Thank you so much for the gift! I've finished reading it already. It's interesting reading about muggle life from a wizard's perspective. There are, however, a few things I'd like to clarify. Maybe we can discuss this in detail at school? My opinions might get lengthy.

In exchange, I'm sending you one of my favorite books. You don't have to read it if it's not to your liking. I just thought it appropriate to share more of my muggle heritage to you, as you have shared more of the wizarding world to me.

Only two weeks left before term starts again! I'm excited about the new things we'll be learning this year.

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. I'm very much aware my drawing abilities are non-existent, thank you very much. Also, I agree that quidditch is the superior sport.

* * *

Dear Diaval,

I told myself I would only write to you when I've finished the book you sent. It was a marvelous read, although a difficult one. I've had to ask uncle to explain to me several things in order to understand the book better. Thank you for lending it to me.

Another thing _David Copperfield _has done is to reaffirm my belief that you are a Ravenclaw through and through.

I'm not entirely sure how we can talk in person at Hogwarts. I suppose we can always meet in the library, but not too often and preferably when there are few students milling around. I really do want to hang out with you, but if Stefan gets wind of it I'm sure he'll write to my parents, and I'm not sure what they would do, to be honest.

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Oh. I guess we can just continue writing letters, even in school?

No need to return _David Copperfield_. It's yours if you want it.

See you on the train.

-Diaval

* * *

Dear Diaval,

Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. I would really like to spend more time with you, but you know the situation I'm in.

I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, but I am hoping you still do.

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still sick, and I was feeling under the weather when I wrote this so...

Tell me what you think!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You seem tense, my girl."

Maleficent felt her uncle's arm pat her shoulder, rousing her from her ruminations. For the second time, her uncle was the one seeing her off to Hogwarts.

"He didn't reply to my last letter. I think I've upset him." Maleficent mumbled. There was no need to say who she was referring to, as she's talked to her uncle about him often enough.

"Did you try writing to him again?" He asked patiently. She shook her head in response.

They walked in silence along the platform. Stopping in front of an open train door, her uncle turned to her. "Give him time, darling. Of course he's upset- you just told him you don't want to be seen with him in school. He'll come around eventually."

Fists clenched tightly in fear, she asked, "What if he doesn't? What if he hates me now?"

"Then he wasn't the right friend to begin with."

"Uncle…"

"It's true, Maleficent. Still, one day you're going to have to be a lot braver than you are now, if you want to be happy."

Her eyebrows furrowed in befuddlement. "What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out someday. Off you go, my darling." Uncle Balthazar ushered her towards the steps and lifted her luggage after her.

"Write to me." He said, stepping backwards when the train blew its whistle.

* * *

Maleficent heard his voice when they were trudging towards the castle. He was laughing along with a group of other Ravenclaws in their year. They were talking animatedly, probably exchanging vacation stories.

Lagging behind and observing them, Maleficent noted that Diaval wasn't in need of any more friends. _He had no need of her._

* * *

Her first month back at Hogwarts proceeded in the same manner as last year- she went to her classes, did her homework, avoided Stefan as much as possible, and hid in the library. Maleficent kept writing to her uncle, but suddenly she found his encouragements lacking.

All her life Maleficent has been alone most of the time and eventually, she grew used to the solitude, but now she finds it crippling. It's a hurtful sensation, being lonely when you're surrounded by hundreds of students who pass you by everyday.

Today it hit her particularly hard, and after dinner she ran towards the library with the intention of distracting herself with schoolwork. For a while she labored over her essays efficiently, but then her thoughts got so muddled she had to stop writing. She was staring blankly at sheets of parchment when a voice- the voice she's been wanting to hear address her- snapped her out of her brooding.

"Hi." Diaval stood before her uncertainly, clutching a book to his chest.

"Hello." She replied softly.

"You said we can talk here?"

Maleficent nodded enthusiastically.

He sat across her, shoulders tensed. Slowly he put the book down on the table, and after a few minutes- or was it mere seconds?- he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Of all the things she expected him to say, that was at the very bottom of the list.

Eyes wide in disbelief, she asked, "Whatever for?"

"For ignoring you. I should have replied to your last letter. I- I wanted to. I just didn't know what to say."

Sighing, she placated him. "It's not your fault, Diaval. You have a right to be upset."

"Maybe so, but I still shouldn't have ignored you. You didn't ask to be in the situation you're in."

"Nevertheless I shouldn't have-"

"No, Maleficent. _I_ shouldn't have thrown a tantrum." He countered. Running a hand through his hair, he exclaimed, "I just- I really, really want to be friends, you know?"

Bemused, she queried, "_Why_? You already have good friends in Ravenclaw."

With a thoughtful expression, he explained, "Well yes, but I like being friends with you. You're nice and interesting, and I like talking to you."

A smile slowly bloomed on her face. "I really, really like being friends with you, too."

He flashed her a toothy grin, completely at ease now. Propping his chin up with an arm resting on the table, he leaned towards her. "So how have you been?"

They spent the rest of the night simply conversing, barely getting back to their dormitories before curfew. For the first time, Maleficent fell asleep happy.

* * *

The next few months were filled with dozens of exchanged letters and a lot of conversations held in secrecy. At first they met in the library, but one day Diaval suggested they meet in unused classrooms instead (Hogwarts had an abundance of those). It was through these tête-à-têtes that she learned of his parents' professions, his favorite food, countless embarrassing childhood memories, what it was like for him when he found out he was a wizard, and many other things.

Maleficent couldn't help but get carried away by the exhilaration of doing something so unabashedly contradictory to her parents' ideals. If she knew rebellion was this much fun, she'd have done it long ago.

They continued writing to each other all throughout the holidays. She gave him another book for Christmas, this time about magizoology, and in return she got another muggle novel. Despite having an abundance of books to occupy herself with during the hols, she found herself re-reading _David Copperfield_, remembering the lengthy discussions about Diaval's favorite novel.

After winter break, they went back to their routine, but it was getting more and more difficult to find the time to meet because of schoolwork. Sometimes, they would just study together and not say anything not academic-related (because in true Ravenclaw fashion, he took his studies seriously). Nevertheless, time spent studying with him was far better than leisure time spent alone, in her opinion.

* * *

They continue their correspondence throughout summer, the letters growing more frequent compared to last year. For his birthday she bought him a broomstick servicing kit (as he's managed to convince his parents to buy him a broom) and in exchange they spent an inordinate amount of time (and ink) discussing quidditch. She liked the sport, but truthfully she doesn't get the hype about it. Still, if Diaval loves it, she'll endeavor through countless conversations about it as long as it's with him.

When the new school year started, there was no hesitation on her part in carrying on the covert meetings and surreptitiously exchanged notes. Because of the light-headedness and the burst of freedom she felt when he was around, Maleficent forgot that Diaval wasn't simply a symbol of her rebellion- he was a real person with real feelings and real insecurities.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm only still posting this here for DancingKitKat. :) I sort of feel obligated to you, my dear, because you're still reading. Otherwise, though, this would only be a tumblr-exclusive fic because at least people there are letting me know they're still there.


	5. Chapter 5

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

On the days preceding Halloween, all the third-year students could talk about was the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Those that had been in the village before were telling stories about The Three Broomsticks and their first taste of butterbeer, while others were spreading more rumors about the Shrieking Shack.

Maleficent and Diaval found themselves susceptible to Hogsmeade chatter as well. They were walking along one of the inner aisles of the library, pretending they were browsing books. Truthfully, Diaval was actually browsing, taking the time to read the titles on the spines and even pulling out a tome if it caught his attention. Her eyes were glued on the opposite shelf, lightly stroking the ancient texts with her fingers but not really paying attention to them.

"Did you get your parents to sign the Hogsmeade form?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm excited to go! I've never seen a wizarding village before. Have you been there?"

"Only once. Father's not too fond of Hogsmeade, to tell you the truth. I like it though."

"Is it true they have the most famous sweets shop there?"

"Yeah, it's called Honeydukes. Admittedly, it's not my favorite place. I'm not really too fond of candy."

"Not even chocolate?"

"I only eat dark chocolate, and not very often too. I only get them from uncle."

Flipping the pages of a book idly, Diaval replied, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? You can show me around."

Her head whipped towards him in surprise. "You know I can't, Diaval."

Diaval snapped his book shut. "Yeah alright. I was just asking." Maleficent, noticing his displeasure, tentatively reached out a hand and lightly grasped his forearm. Diaval stared at her, startled at the contact. Expression softening, he flashed her a close-lipped smile.

The sound of footsteps broke their reverie as a group of students passed by the nearby shelves. Immediately, Maleficent withdrew her hand and turned her back to him. She sensed him put the book he was holding back to its proper place and with a mumbled "see you later", he quickly left.

Staring at his retreating form, she realized that somehow, she's managed to botch this up again.

* * *

Maleficent didn't know how to fix her latest mistake. She asked her uncle what he thought she should do, but the only response she got was "talk to him" and some other cryptic remark about courage and carving her own destiny. She loved her uncle but there was no denying he could be incomprehensible sometimes.

Still, she followed her uncle's advice and asked Diaval if they could meet the night before Halloween. He came, despite seeming like he'd rather be anywhere else but with her.

"Hey." She greeted warily.

"Is there something you need?" Diaval countered bluntly, but looked contrite when she involuntarily flinched at his tone.

"I- I'm sorry about the other day." Maleficent clasped her hands together, shoulders hunched.

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't."

Crossing his arms, he affirmed, "Okay, it isn't, but there isn't really anything you can do about it, right?"

"You know the situation I'm in. You said it yourself." She retorted. Diaval clenched his jaw, eyes stormy.

"I do know, but I don't _understand_. I mean, so what if Stefan tells your parents you're friends with a muggle-born? What are they going to do, kill me? They can't do that. Are they going to hurt you, then? Not _bloody_ likely. If your parents are as traditional as you say they are, they won't hurt their only daughter."

It was true- her parents have never hurt her _physically_. (Nevertheless, she was sure they've managed to ruin her, and what difference does it make if they do it physically or not?) And despite being pureblood supremacists, they'd never stoop to murder because they know it will be Azkaban for them and they love their life of luxury more than anything else.

Diaval ploughed on. "And I'm not afraid of Stefan either, if that's what you think. We're in school. What can he do, really?"

"You don't know him!" Maleficent argued.

"Do you?"

"I do! He's not- he's cruel, Diaval. Maybe he won't do anything now, but in the future…"

Waving his arms in an impassioned gesture, he exclaimed, "So you're basing your decisions on what he _might_ do 'in the future'? That's a load of codswallop, Lef. Seriously."

"I'm just trying to protect you." Maleficent bit her lower lip to stop herself from tearing up.

Diaval shook his head. "No, Lef. It's not your obligation to protect me, and honestly, there is nothing they can do to me. The only person you're really protecting is yourself."

* * *

Maleficent's head was pounding when she woke up the next day. Feeling awful and dejected, she didn't pay a visit to Hogsmeade like everybody else. Instead, she stayed in bed, curled up with a copy of_ The Secret Garden_, the book Diaval gave her last Christmas. Still, she didn't cry whenever her mind drifted back to last night's conversation. She hasn't cried in years and she's not going to start now.

She stayed in the dorms until nightfall, opting to miss dinner. She was dozing off when she heard the window being continuously rattled. Looking out, Maleficent saw an owl repeatedly pecking on the window. She let it in and took the package tied to its leg. A note was attached to the package:

_It was dark chocolate that you said you liked, right, Lef? I hope I got the right one._

Hands trembling, Maleficent opened the package- emblazoned on the wrapper was the Honeydukes logo. Gradually, the writing seemed to blur, and when she looked up, everything was blurred as well. Surprisingly, she felt wetness when she wiped her eyes. Feeling the tears at the back of her hand, she finally cried- for the friendship she didn't deserve, for the love she wished grew up in, and for the life she desperately wanted to escape from.

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly I wanted to end this thing in 7 chapters (much like The Flaw in the Plan) but as I was writing it I realized I can't do a fic that spans 10 years in 7 chapters. So I don't know how long this thing is going to be anymore. It's weird because this is supposed to be a prequel to a short one-shot and it has become uncontrollable.

Anyway, yeah. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Maleficent nipped to the Owlery before breakfast the next day. Whenever they exchanged notes, she and Diaval always used the school owls instead of their own. Just another part of the secrecy she instigated, Maleficent thought sadly.

She walked back towards the great hall with her stomach in knots out of apprehension. She's never been an open sort of person, but Maleficent knew Diaval deserved something more than what she's currently giving him. There was more vulnerability in that letter than in all the years of her childhood, and she could only hope that it was enough.

* * *

Diaval was mindlessly mixing his porridge when the morning post came. Not expecting any letters at all, he was surprised when a school owl dropped a letter in front of him. He was even more surprised when he saw whom it was from. He didn't open it immediately for fear of his admittedly nosy friends reading over his shoulder. It was just before lunch when he finally found the time and the courage to open the letter. It went:

_Dear Diaval,_

_ First of all, thank you so much for the chocolate. Yes, you did get the right one. Thank you for remembering._

_ Second of all, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say or how else to make this better than offering my measly apology. I know that I cannot make this even remotely okay, but I just thought I'd send this letter anyway._

_ You were right- I wanted to protect myself. But that doesn't mean that I didn't genuinely want to protect you too because the truth is this- I'm afraid of my parents, and Stefan, and the poisonous environment I live in and I don't think you deserve to be tainted with that._

_ Just because we don't hang out or talk in public doesn't mean that I don't care about you, because I do. You're my best friend, Diaval (then again, you are my only true friend). I just want to make sure you know that. If I've ever made you feel like I'm ashamed of you and if I've ever hurt you, however unintentional it was, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_ You don't have to write back if you don't want to._

_Yours,_

_Maleficent_

Diaval tore a piece of parchment and wrote _"Astronomy tower tonight, after dinner"_. He rushed to lunch, making a mental note to send it later. He realized they would have to remain secret friends if this was going to work. It was difficult and distressing to have to hide their friendship from the rest of the student body, but she needed him- that much he could tell. And while it might be true that he had friends in Ravenclaw, friends he spent the most time with and friends who he didn't have to deny association to, hers was the relationship he wanted to keep the most because for some reason, she has become his best friend too.

* * *

The weeks flew by swiftly, and before they knew it, it was almost time for the holidays. With the promise of vacation and the second Hogsmeade trip coming up, the students were alive and excited. In almost every class, it seemed like the students' minds have already wandered away despite being physically present.

Maleficent, on the other hand, felt absolutely terrified at the thought of Hogsmeade weekend fast approaching. She has planned to do _this_ for a month now, and she would hate herself if she backed out at the last minute. She was no Gryffindor, but who said Gryffindors had the monopoly on courageousness, anyway? Besides, didn't her uncle say that in order to be happy, she'd have to be brave?

"Lef." Diaval nudged gently her shoulder with his, rousing her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I've been talking for the past few minutes and you're not even listening!" Diaval exclaimed, half-amused, half-exasperated. They were currently in an abandoned classroom, sitting on the teacher's table side by side.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Diaval looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded dismissively. "Yeah. What were you talking about?"

"My parents are taking me to France this vacation. I've never been, so I'm excited. I've been talking to Professor Flitwick, and he says France has some interesting local history of witchcraft that I would do well to get into."

Maleficent chuckled at his enthusiasm over research. "France is nice, although I've only been to the wizarding communities and believe me, they're not interesting at all. I wish I could go back there and really explore the place."

"I'll take lots of pictures and mail some to you, if you want."

Maleficent smiled softly. "That would be nice. Make sure you tell me some good stories too. I've nothing to do for the holidays at all!"

"You can always study." Diaval grinned, jesting.

Maleficent gave him a deadpan stare. "No, Diaval. Just no", she said, which elicited a guffaw from him.

After the last strains of his laughter died down, Maleficent balled her fists, heaved a sigh and said, "Diaval."

"Hm?"

'There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead."

Legs swinging back and forth, bouncing against the body of the table they sat on, she drawled. "As you might remember, I bailed on that first Hogsmeade trip. Well, I'd like to actually go this time, and well, I- I was wondering", she paused, taking a deep breath, "whether you want to come with?"

Diaval, whose eyes were fixed on his lap whilst listening to Maleficent, suddenly whipped his head in her direction. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip in anxiety.

Eyes comically wide, he queried, "Are you sure about this?"

"Well- yeah. Yeah."

Diaval glanced at the ceiling in an exaggerated expression of consideration. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to buy me my first butterbeer."

"You didn't have one last trip?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

Diaval shrugged. "Too many people in the Three Broomsticks and I spent way too much time browsing the shops. So is it a deal?"

It was Maleficent's turn to give him a toothy smile. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Lefi!"

Maleficent was slowly trudging through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade when she heard the nickname she has grown attached to over time. Smiling, she looked up to see Diaval waving enthusiastically at her near The Three Broomsticks.

"Hello. Merlin, it's really cold out." She greeted as she walked to him.

Diaval said nothing and simply stared at her as she stood in front of him. Growing self-conscious beneath his gaze, Maleficent bowed her head slightly and asked "What?" more testily than she meant to.

"I half-expected you not to show up." He explained, grinning.

"I always honor my word." She replied a tad haughtily. "It's about the only good principle I've learned from my family."

Diaval asked, "Do you want to go in first or walk around?"

"Let's get in first. It's about time you had your first butterbeer."

They entered the pub and immediately found a table. Maleficent left Diaval to place their orders to Madam Rosmerta. Two butterbeers in hand, she returned only to find Diaval talking to someone. Diaval grinned when he spotted her. His companion, whose back was towards her, turned to follow Diaval's gaze.

"You've got to be kidding me. She's the one you're here with?" The boy asked, incredulous. She recognized him as Robert Hilliard, a Ravenclaw in their year.

"Yeah, mate. Robert, this is Maleficent. Maleficent, Robert." He introduced. Robert's eyes were still wide in disbelief even as she muttered a "pleased to meet you".

"Pleased to meet you too!" He croaked out when Diaval elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now scamper, mate." Diaval said, grinning.

Still looking shell-shocked, the Ravenclaw boy finally left.

Still smiling widely, Diaval faced her. His smile immediately morphed into a frown when he noticed her expression.

"I asked you if you were sure about this." He sounded a little reprimanding.

She retorted, "And I am. I just- I hate it! I hate the fact that we live in a society where people would find us weird. Why can't anyone be friends with whoever they want without people questioning it?"

"It's just the way things are. Doesn't mean you should let other people dictate who you associate with."

Maleficent nodded, handing over a bottle to him. "Here's your butterbeer."

"This ought to be good." He said before taking a swig.

Eyeing him expectantly, she asked, "Well?"

Silence, then-

"I love the wizarding world."

Maleficent laughed. "Just because of butterbeer?"

Diaval flashed her a toothy smile. "Easily the best thing I've found here. After you, of course."

She rolled her eyes despite feeling a little mollified. "Tch. You're just hoping I'll buy you another one."

"Am I too predictable?"

Opening her own bottle, she remarked with a smirk, "Entirely too predictable."

* * *

They spent all afternoon walking around Hogsmeade, hopping from shop to shop. She bought him a quill he's been eyeing in Scrivenshaft's, and he went crazy in Honeydukes, buying candy to take home for the hols. They debated on whether the Shrieking Shack is haunted (_don't be silly- it's a tale to scare students away!)_ and briefly looked around Zonko's. Their covert meetings in the castle were fun, but being able to walk around and openly talk without looking over their shoulders was infinitely better. Maleficent has noticed a couple of students gaping at them, and some Slytherins looked positively aghast, but as long as they mind their own business, she can handle it.

While Hogsmeade, with many students from different houses around, was an alright affair, dinner back at Hogwarts was a different matter altogether. She can practically feel the questioning glances from several of her housemates, and those who hadn't heard what happened were spreading the news around (_Guess who's friends with a mudblood?_). And Stefan was glaring at her the entire time.

As soon as she was done eating, she hightailed it out of the Great Hall, not noticing that she was followed. Upon reaching a deserted hallway, Maleficent felt a hand grab her wrist and violently turn her around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan growled, still holding her wrist.

"Let go of me." She pulled her arm away, but Stefan refused to concede.

"If this bruises", she said coldly, "I'm telling Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Uncle Balthazar." Stefan relinquished his grasp but didn't back off.

"Explain why you saw it fit to gallivant around Hogsmeade with a filthy mudblood and disgrace your family name!" He demanded.

Glaring back, she retorted, "Do not call him that! And I don't have to explain myself to you! What I do is really none of your business."

She was forced to step back when he angrily stepped toward her. "How dare you? After everything I've done for you-"

Maleficent let out a derisive laugh. "_After everything you've done for me? _You haven't done anything at all, except shove your stupid pureblood ideals down my throat and lord your superiority over me ever since we were kids! The day I'll be thankful for that is the day I die, Stefan."

Stefan sneered, hands balled tightly into fists. "I'm sure your parents will be _thrilled_ to hear what a disappointment their only child is."

Defiantly, she crossed her arms. "Since they're just as big a disappointment to me as I am to them, I think we're quite even."

With a final glower, he snarled, "You'll regret this, Maleficent."

As she watched Stefan stomp away, Maleficent realized with pervading fear that he didn't threaten her- he _promised_ her.

* * *

The uneasiness from her altercation with Stefan stayed with Maleficent even until the ride back home. Since practically none of her housemates wanted to sit with her, Diaval invited her to sit with him and his friends.

Aside from the necessary introductions, she hasn't said anything to anyone in the compartment. They were almost at the station when Diaval nudged her foot with his. Everybody else was preoccupied with a game of Exploding Snap.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Not really. I had an argument with Stefan yesterday."

Temper rising, he asked, "Did he do anything to you?"

"No. His words just didn't sit well with me."

He pursed his lips in annoyance. "Stefan Lefeuvre is a git, nothing more. Forget him." With concern evident in his features, he wondered, "Is there anything I can do?"

Maleficent smiled slightly. "Just promise me you'll write over the hols?"

"You don't even have to ask, Lef."

For a while they simply stared at each other, smiling, until one of Diaval's housemates- Robert, probably- coughed to call their attention. When the pair looked up, everybody else was grinning at them.

* * *

**A/N:** Robert Hilliard was the name of the Ravenclaw prefect from Pottermore, who made the introduction to the house after the sorting. :)) It was supposed that he started attending Hogwarts in 1985, '86 or '87, but for the purposes of this story let's say he started in 1985. (Which means that by the time Mal and Diaval are 7th yrs, Harry will be in 1st year)

The thing I like best about writing this fic is that I get to do extra Potter research. You really can never have too much Harry Potter in your life.

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Lefi,_

_Happy Christmas! As promised, I've enclosed photos I took here in France. It's a really fascinating place, and Professor Flitwick was right- there are interesting tidbits of wizarding history to be found here. I've rewritten my History of Magic essay to include things I've found out. Anyway, I've also included a couple of souvenirs that I thought you might like._

_How is your holiday so far?_

_Yours,_

_Diaval_

* * *

_Dear Lefi,_

_Happy New Year! Did you receive my last letter? You haven't replied, and I'm beginning to wonder if you were alright._

_I'm finally home and I'm excited to tell you all about France when we get back to school. _

_I'd be very much delighted if you wrote back, however short the missive, just so I'd know you're fine._

_Yours,_

_Diaval_

* * *

_Dear Diaval,_

_I'm hoping this reaches you before we get back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry I haven't been able to write back, especially since I was the one who made you promise to write. Stefan told my parents about you, see, and they've been giving me a difficult time. Father burned your letters! And they also locked my owl away. I'm sending this through Uncle Balthazar. I just didn't want you to think I'm ignoring you or something._

_I'll talk to you on the train. I cannot wait to get out of this stupid house!_

_Yours,_

_Maleficent_

* * *

Maleficent all but ran towards the Hogwarts Express, completely eager to get back to Hogwarts. The past few weeks have been miserable and she cannot wait to leave all that behind.

Early as usual, she found an unoccupied compartment and observed the students milling around though the window. She had only realized she was dozing off when her eyes snapped open at the sound of the compartment door rattling against the frame. A blonde Ravenclaw girl in her year stood smiling in the doorway.

"Oh, hello! Do you mind if I sat with you?" The girl- Leila Halloway, if Maleficent remembered correctly- asked brightly.

Maleficent shook her head, and Leila took the seat across her. Awkward silence followed, both of them not really knowing what to say to each other. However, as is often the case with Ravenclaws, their curiosities always won out in the end.

Eagerly, she blurted out, "How did _you_ become friends with Diaval?"

Startled, Maleficent blinked dumbly at her. Leila chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Was that too forward?"

"It's fine." Hands folded in her lap, she explained, "We met in Diagon Alley, right before we started Hogwarts. We've been writing letters and meeting in secret ever since the end of first year."

"Wow. I've always assumed you didn't like muggle-borns, you know? I guess it was wrong of me to generalize Slytherins into a stereotype."

"Don't worry about it. There _is_ a reason the stereotype exists, after all. I'm more of an exception to the rule, I think."

"Well, I think that's cool."

"Uhm, thanks?"

Leila giggled. It was then that Diaval slid the compartment door open, surprised by the scene in front of him.

Eyebrow raised at his befuddled expression, she said, "What, am I not allowed to talk to Maleficent? Are you the only one who can be friends with her, hm?"

Diaval stepped inside the compartment, sitting beside Maleficent. "'Course not. Just surprised, is all. She hasn't been saying anything bad about me, has she, Lef?"

In a regal manner, she remarked, "Isn't it incredibly vain for you to assume that just because we know you, we'd automatically be talking about you? Really, Diaval."

Leila giggled, "Ooooh, I like this one."

Laughing, Diaval said, "Obviously, she's brilliant. Anyone would be, after spending time in my company."

Leila made a funny rejoinder and Maleficent rolled her eyes. As the train sped towards Hogwarts and the three of them conversed and laughed about a multitude of things, Maleficent felt a thousand times lighter than she did all winter break. All her woes were soon forgotten and she realized she's genuinely excited to go back to school.

* * *

She's never quite developed the attachment other students have for Hogwarts, but as the months flew by, it has become a niche where she can thrive. Slowly, she has begun to branch out and form new friendships. Maleficent especially liked Leila, despite the girl being bright and cheery when she herself was prone to dry wit and sarcasm.

Eventually, the astonishment of the student body waned, as they became preoccupied with schoolwork and more interesting pieces of gossip. The Slytherins ignored her for the most part, sneering and glaring occasionally, but she never cared for them before and she wasn't going to start now. Stefan wouldn't deign to even look at her, which truthfully suited her just fine.

Before she knew it, the end of summer term was upon them, and Maleficent had to say goodbye once again to carefree times. Real life was awful, but it wasn't something she could forget entirely- not as long as she was sharing the same roof as her parents.

Diaval took her on a walk along the Lake after the last day of exams, talking idly about summer plans and what next year has in store for them.

"I just remembered", Diaval suddenly blurted, having just tossed a piece of bread to the Lake, "how exactly are we going to stay in contact throughout the summer? Don't tell me I have to wait until September to talk to you again!"

"I've been thinking about that." Maleficent said. She watched the surface of the Lake ripple as a tentacle rose and pulled the piece of bread under. Only when the waters calmed once more did she begin to voice out what's on her mind. "If it's okay with Uncle Balthazar, I figured out that you can send your letters to him, and then he'll forward them to me. He can stuff it in a book or parcel or something. He always sends me lots of stuff to keep me from getting too bored in the house. Anyway, I'm still allowed to use the family owl and write to uncle, so maybe he can be our go-between? We can't do it very often, but it's better than nothing, don't you think?"

"Wait- that's brilliant!" Diaval enthused.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she countered, "Why on earth are you surprised?"

"Well, I suppose I just didn't think you'd actually consider this so thoroughly. But yeah, that's a good plan. It's just really annoying that we have to go through so much just to send a bloody letter."

Her gaze distant, she whispered, "I know."

Maleficent sensed Diaval's stare. "I wish you could just run away. Leave your family and all of their ideals behind."

She replied, unable to prevent the wistfulness that laced her words. "I wish I could, but not right now. Someday, _I promise_."

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of a filler chapter, really. And I couldn't resist writing Leila in. After The Flaw in the Plan, I wanted more of the Leila/Mal friendship. :))

In GoF, there was a scene where Harry and Hermione feed the giant squid breadso the last scene was a homage to that. :))


	9. Chapter 9

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dear Maleficent,

I've got that book you requested. _Magical Plants of the Mediterranean_, was it? I think Chapter 10 would interest you best.

I will visit on the weekend. I look forward to seeing you, darling. You better have good stories to tell!

Love,

Uncle Balthazar

* * *

Dear Lefi,

It's been only a few weeks back and I'm already bored. I'm thinking of taking a babysitting job just to kill the time. My friends from primary school want to get together, but I'm sure they'll be talking about shows on the telly and movies (just like television shows but longer!) and other stuff I haven't caught up on. I don't want to feel out of place, and more importantly, I don't want too many questions about school and why I seem to be clueless to current happenings in the Muggle world. Too bad, because truthfully I want to be keep much of my muggle heritage intact, but I guess I've come to the point where I'm so immersed in the magical world that I'm inseparable from it.

Anyway, how are you? Parents still giving you grief?

Write as soon as you can.

Yours,

Diaval

* * *

Dear Diaval,

Uncle visited me and asked my parents if I can come stay with him for a few weeks, and they said yes! We won't have that much trouble writing now. Turns out my convoluted plan wasn't needed. I think my parents just wanted to get rid of me because they cannot stand being around a "blood traitor". Thank heavens for that.

I'm sorry that you find yourself unable to reconnect with your old friends. I cannot imagine what it must be like to be part of two cultures and being torn about it constantly. I only have the wizarding world, and while it has its cons, I do not think I can live without magic in my life. To quote you, I'm so immersed in it that I have become inseparable from it.

Babysitting, really? Personally I find it hard to be around children. Then again, I don't have siblings and I've never really been around a lot of kids growing up. Still, I think you must be really bored if you're considering that.

I'm sending this using uncle's owl. My owl is still locked somewhere I don't know about. Maybe they've set him free or gave him away. I don't know. I'm just sincerely hoping they're didn't do anything bad to him.

It's only been almost a month and I already cannot wait to go back to school. Not for classes, of course!

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Lefi,

That's great news! I hope you enjoy your summer. Mine pretty much blows.

Babysitting isn't that bad. For one, it pays, and I really like children for the most part. As you know, I'm an only child as well, but for me it's where my love for children stems from, I think. It's probably also why I like talking to people and making friends- I've no one to talk to in the house so when I get out, I feel about to burst with the need for conversation. It's a good thing, I've decided, because if I wasn't as "overeager" as you seem to think I am, I wouldn't have dared to talk to you that day at Madam Malkin's, and I'm sure you wouldn't have talked to me, so we wouldn't be friends now.

Also, do you think you can read over my Arithmancy worksheet? I've appended it, and I'm hoping you will deign use your brilliance in Arithmancy to check on my solutions. Thanks in advance!

Yours,

Diaval

* * *

Dear Diaval,

Employing flattery when you need something. Tut-tut, Diaval. I've put notes in your worksheet. Read through them carefully.

I suppose you're right- as much as I curse your social zeal, it is true that we are friends because of that. By the way, when are you going to Diagon Alley for shopping? Maybe we can meet up?

Uncle Balthazar took me to Kensington Gardens yesterday. They had all sorts of plants, from Moondew to Wartizome. They even had Wiggentrees! You would have loved it there. Regrettably, uncle didn't have a camera so I don't have photographs to show you. However, I bought a book that lists all the species of plants Kensington Gardens had, with descriptions and illustrations, and I enclosed it. Just thought you might find that interesting.

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Lefi,

I am so jealous right now. Kensington Gardens sounds amazing. It's certainly going into my list of places I will travel to someday.

Mum isn't sure when we can go to Diagon Alley. We'll probably go during the last two weeks of August.

Babysitting is proving to be fun so far. The kid I'm babysitting is extremely precocious and easy to deal with, thankfully. Other than that, though, my summer is pretty uneventful. At least I have more pocket money for the next Hogsmeade trip. I really miss Drooble's!

Yours,

Diaval

* * *

Dear Diaval,

This might be the last letter I send this summer. I'm going back to the manor as my parents demanded.

Uncle just told me- Mother is pregnant.

Father asked me to stay at home to tend to my mother and make sure nothing untoward happens to her. As he wrote- despite being a failure, I am still expected to fulfill my duties as their child.

I cannot believe Mother is pregnant!

If I'm not able to reply to any more of your letters, see you hopefully in Diagon Alley or Hogwarts. Enjoy the rest of the summer.

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Lefi,

I hope this letter finds its way to you in good condition.

I don't know what to say. In part, I am happy for you, because while you say you're not bothered by the solitude in your house, I know that it does affect you and I think having a sibling around might be good for you. However, I am also sad because it will be another child raised in a dark household, and I think that even now you have realized that it is up to you to make sure that your new brother or sister's childhood won't be as bleak as yours was. It will be your responsibility to teach her what is right, to reject the principles you've grown to discern as wrong, and admittedly it is a heavy burden to carry.

I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll do my best to give, may it be help or simply moral support.

Take care of yourself.

Yours,

Diaval

* * *

**A/N:** In case it wasn't clear, in the first letter, Balthazar meant that he wedged Diaval's letter inside the book, in Chapter 10. Remember, that was the plan. LOL


	10. Chapter 10

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Diaval was perusing the shelves of Flourish and Blotts when an older wizard approached him.

"Excuse me, young man. Are you Diaval Blanchard?"

He looked up to see bespectacled eyes peering down. The wizard seemed vaguely familiar, with salt and pepper hair and a kindly smile on his face. Diaval nodded in response to the question.

"I'm Balthazar Rosier, Maleficent's uncle. I recognized you from the pictures you sent her that she showed me." The older man introduced himself genially.

Diaval grinned in response. "Oh. That's why you looked familiar. You were there when I first talked to her- Madam Malkin's, before first year."

"I remember. You've certainly grown since that time."

Diaval's gaze darted around the area. "Is Lefi with you, sir?"

Balthazar shook his head. "I'm sorry, boy. I've come to pick up her textbooks and things, but her parents demanded she stay at the house."

Diaval let out a disappointed "oh." Then he asked, "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She is, although her parents have been merciless with her. Maleficent has been tending to her mother's whims and preparing the nursery, among other things. I think they've been keeping her as busy as possible, so she can't write to you."

A little shamefaced, Diaval murmured, "I'm sorry I got her into trouble."

"Don't be." Balthazar admonished. "It wouldn't do well for you to regret her friendship, especially since she has decided you are more than worth it."

"And I will always be grateful for that."

Balthazar had a satisfied expression on his face at his words. "She is grateful for you, too. As a matter of fact, I am as well. You are good for her."

Ducking his head, Diaval mumbled, "Uhm, thank you very much, sir."

Balthazar laughed heartily. "No need to be embarrassed, my boy!" Stepping back, he said, "I have to leave now. Take care of yourself and see you around."

Diaval nodded and waved. "Goodbye, Mr. Rosier."

* * *

The next time they saw each other was at platform 9 ¾. Diaval was with his parents and Leila's family when he spotted Balthazar Rosier. The older man gave him a nod as he passed by, and he responded with a smile. Diaval presumed the older man can't talk to him as they were surrounded by witches and wizards who knew the Rosiers, which was proven true when Leila rounded on him.

"Did Balthazar Rosier just nod at you?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I know of him, more like. Father works for him in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. How do _you_ know him?"

"He's Maleficent's uncle. We met at Diagon Alley."

"Oh. Do you reckon Maleficent is already on the train?"

"She always boards early. Shall we go in too?"

"Yeah."

After saying goodbye to their parents, they sought out Maleficent. They found her curled up in a compartment window seat, absorbed in _New Theory of Numerology_.

"Maleficent!" Leila went over to Maleficent's side, grinning. Diaval noticed the fondness in Maleficent's expression upon seeing the cheery girl, which made him smile.

"Hello."

"Hullo, Lefi. You okay?" He greeted.

"I suppose."

"How come you didn't tell me you were related to Balthazar Rosier?" Leila queried brightly.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "How did you find out?"

"He greeted Diaval on the platform. I've heard so many good things about Mr. Rosier from my father. Father really likes working for him."

Diaval can see the words easily dispelled the brewing storm he observed in Maleficent's eyes when they arrived, but the effect was immediately gone when Leila tactlessly continued, "I can't believe you're related to the Rosiers. Aren't they part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

"There are very few pureblood families I am not related to, however distantly. If you trace far enough, I'm sure you'll find ties to at least half of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." Maleficent responded curtly.

"Wow. It would be nice to have a bloodline like that. Maybe then dad would get promoted easier."

Eyes flashing, Maleficent retorted, "Really, Leila? Would you rather be related to people like the Selwyns, Blacks and Rosiers- people who are known for their ties to the Dark Arts- than have a family who actually loves you instead of treating you like an investment whose only duty is ensure the purity of your blood by making a respectable marriage?"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the compartment, leaving a stunned Diaval and an embarrassed Leila.

"Sometimes, you really have no tact, you know?"

"_I'm sorry_!" Leila cried. Sighing, Diaval stood up to follow Maleficent. She was standing in the middle of the aisle, hands clenched in fists with her back towards him.

"Lefi." Diaval called, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Turning around, she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at Leila."

"It's okay. She was being tactless anyway."

"It's just- all I've been hearing from my parents was how they now have another chance to redeem the family name after I've decided to sully it by associating with 'people of your sort'. I guess it still affects me, even though I don't want it to." Maleficent explained sullenly.

"They're still your parents, Lef. It's alright to feel bad." Diaval said soothingly.

With a wan smile, Maleficent nodded. "Thank you for dealing with my mood swings."

He smiled reassuringly. "It's really not a problem. Remember what I said? Whatever you need. Come, we should get back to Leila."

When they reentered the compartment, Leila immediately launched into an apology, which Maleficent dismissed.

"Don't worry about it. I do understand where you're coming from, but honestly, I'd give all the galleons in the world to not be related to my family, you know?"

Nodding, Leila said, "I just forgot for a moment that you have complicated family history."

Maleficent snorted. "Complicated is an understatement, Leila, considering that my grandparents and my uncle died defending the Dark Lord, and almost all my relatives believe in the eradication of muggles."

"Then why is your uncle nice to Diaval?"

"It's because he doesn't really believe in pureblood supremacy. He remained neutral during the first wizarding war, while his brother- my other uncle, Evan- immediately joined the Death Eaters. That's why he joined International Magical Cooperation in the first place. He reckoned that it would be a sufficient excuse not to associate himself strongly to the dark side, since he's mingling so much with other witches and wizards."

A lull in the conversation ensued, until Diaval addressed Leila. "Why do you look so sad?"

The blond exclaimed, "I just feel sad for Maleficent and her uncle! Imagine having to go through all sorts of deceptive hullabaloo just so your family won't know what you really believe, or enduring your parents' disgust just because you had the nerve to become friends with people they don't approve of. I mean, why would people hate on other people so much anyway? Pureblood supremacy is bloody mental."

Maleficent sighed. "It is, isn't it? And now my parents are preparing to brainwash another one into believing their messed-up ideals."

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"Mother is pregnant. She's due around March."

"Wow, really?"

"I think they tried for another one because I was nothing more than a disappointment."

"Oh, Maleficent." Leila stood up and embraced the other girl in a gesture of comfort. Diaval chuckled at Maleficent's look of surprise and confusion, but then he wondered- has she ever been hugged before? His heart ached at the thought of her deprived of something so simple.

When Leila had sat back down, Diaval moved to sit beside her. Succumbing to the urge, he reached for her hand and clasped it tightly. "Forget about them, Lef. You are so much better than all your lousy relatives put together."

She twitched, startled at the sudden physical contact. Nevertheless, she squeezed his hand back and smiled happily.

* * *

**A/N:** The Sacred Twenty-Eight list is real. JS :)) I kind of made a family tree tracing Maleficent's maternal side of the family, to identify her relation to the Blacks, Rosiers and Selwyns. LOL I even calculated birth dates gaaaah I am investing too much effort in this thing.

I'm still figuring out a way to put that in the story. :))

And reminder: MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ "THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT" OKAY. :))) (It's under the collection _One Week_, day 7-2). This entire series is leading up to that story, and I promise I won't change the ending of this thing suddenly. No alternate endings, no nothing. So to make sure you don't have false expectations, go read the story.

Cheers people.


	11. Chapter 11

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Maleficent consistently asked her uncle about her mother's condition in her letters. However, she was still undecided whether she was asking because she wanted her mother to be fine or whether she was hoping something would happen to the child. She knew it was awful to even think about something untoward happening to her own sibling, but she also reckoned that the child didn't deserve any of the unpleasantness she has experienced in the hands of her parents. Sometimes, she thought, for the sake of her unborn brother or sister, that they should not survive to see the evil in the world.

Also, no matter how hard Maleficent tried to suppress it, her selfish side would sometimes disturb her with thoughts of how she wouldn't be able to detach herself from her family and live her own life if she has a sibling to think about. Maleficent planned on leaving home and finding her own place as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts. Can she still do that knowing that she'll be leaving another child unprotected in that household? Of course not. She knows the moment she leaves that house is the last time she'll ever be allowed to see her sibling. What is she to do, then? Repeatedly, she wrote to her uncle for advice, but he would always tell her to relax and that they'll figure it out when the time came.

Leila, no matter how hard she tried, didn't quite grasp the seriousness of her dilemma. Their conversations on the matter would always end in a hug but no solution whatsoever. Diaval was the only person who was trying, really. However, his brilliant plan was insane- run away with her sibling and raise the child herself. Yes, as if that wouldn't get her charged with kidnapping. Maleficent was pretty sure her parents would willingly send her to Azkaban if that ever happened. Besides, she'd be utterly rubbish in taking care of a child. When she voiced this to Diaval, he offered helping her, even going so far as suggesting they take care of the child together. He has incredibly barmy ideas sometimes, although she had to admit the extent to which he wanted to help her was something that made her inexplicably happy.

There was only one thing she need not worry about, and that is keeping her sibling away from Stefan. Thankfully, the Lefeuvres stopped visiting, although from what she heard they were still in good terms with her parents. She supposed it was just her they didn't want to see, which, in truth, was quite a glorious thing. The only reason the Lefeuvres maintained such good ties with her family was because the Moors were richer and purer of blood than the Lefeuvres were. Their pettiness never failed to make her cringe. At least she was sure that as long as she was around, Stefan wouldn't dare to come near her brother or sister. Being a blood traitor has its perks, definitely.

* * *

It was during the holidays when Maleficent was told that her unborn sibling was a girl, much to her parents' consternation. She knew they were hoping for a boy, to carry on the name. The Moors were probably praying now that her father's brother produces a male heir, because if not their family name would die out. She was fervently hoping her uncle won't produce children at all. Maleficent would probably throw her own gala if the Moor name finally goes extinct.

The holidays felt longer than usual, as she wasn't able to write to Diaval. He still wrote, despite her saying that there was no point because he wouldn't get an answer back anyway. He regaled her with stories of snowball fights with his cousins, presents he received, and other things he did with his family. She was undoubtedly envious of the fun he's having while she's cooped in this house with no one to talk to, but at the same time his letters cheer her up, as they make her feel closer to him. She didn't miss him as much this way, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

When March rolled in, Maleficent was constantly anxious every time the morning owl post came, as she made her uncle promise he'd tell her when the baby is born. She never got a letter. Instead, around the second week of March, she was pulled out of class by the head of Slytherin house. Professor Snape briskly brought her to his office, and from there she was told to floo to St. Mungo's. Normally the school and hospital fires are not used for direct flooing, but apparently her uncle pulled some strings in order to get her to St. Mungo's as fast as possible. As soon as she arrived, her uncle immediately filled her in- her mother was currently in labor, and so far everything was proceeding well. After a couple of hours spent waiting, Antipas Moor- her father- beckoned Uncle Balthazar to enter her mother's room. Her father didn't even spare her a glance.

Maleficent had to wait another our before she was allowed to see her newborn sister. Her parents didn't even let her into the resting room, on the premise that it would cause undue stress on her exhausted mother, her uncle explained. Maleficent thought she might as well have been a house-elf, for all the consideration they were giving her.

The baby was whisked away in the nursery, and quietly, she followed her uncle there. After talking to the medi-witch in charge, she watched as her uncle picked up the baby and cradled her. Her uncle looked at the child with so much tenderness, and she wondered if this was what he also looked like when he first held her. Maleficent knew for a fact that it was her uncle who first cradled her, as her parents were too upset with siring a female instead of a male heir when she was born.

A medi-witch approached her, escorting her inside the nursery as per Uncle Balthazar's request. Tentatively, Maleficent walked toward her proud uncle and the baby, whose head was already covered with tufts of blonde hair. Lightly pushing the cloth covering her away to get a better glimpse, she asked her uncle, "What did they name her?"

"Aurora Rose. After our mother. Your parents seem particularly that she takes so much after your grandmother. See, she even has your grandmother's eyes." He said gently. Then he added, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I- I don't know how."

"I'll help you." Carefully, Balthazar transferred the baby into Maleficent's arms, making sure to support the head. The baby stirred but remained asleep.

"She's beautiful." Maleficent breathed. And it was true- Maleficent knew Aurora would be devastatingly beautiful when she grew up.

She blinked, then felt her uncle wipe his thumbs across her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Patting her head lightly, he murmured, "Everything's going to change now. You know that, right?"

Maleficent nodded.

_For the better_, she told herself firmly. _Change it for the better_.

* * *

**A/N: **This was sort of a bridging chapter to get to the second arc of the story. I think it's weird that this fic that's becoming way out of hand is a prequel to a story that's barely a thousand words long.

I'm uploading this later in the day because today was my first day in med school! I am so _drained_ already. 5 years to go! ugh :)))

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Diaval woke up with a massive headache, seeing as he'd only slept for a couple of hours the previous night. He'd been up late worrying about Maleficent, as she hadn't returned ever since Professor Snape pulled her out of class. It probably had something to do with her sister, but he expected her to be back that night. In fact, he had been standing guard a few paces away from Snape's office and would have missed curfew if Snape didn't threaten him with detention for the rest of the year if he didn't go away. Robert told him he worried too much, but it's not as if he can control it, really.

Maleficent wasn't at breakfast when he got there, which made him immediately lose appetite. Diaval grabbed some toast using a napkin and proceeded to walk outside, thinking that the fresh air might clear his head. Good thing it was a Saturday, as he probably wouldn't be able to focus on his classes today.

Upon nearing the Black Lake, Diaval immediately recognized Maleficent's hunched form, sitting on an incredibly thick tree root. She looked up when she heard the crunch of the grass underneath his footsteps.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Have you eaten? I have toast." Diaval offered.

"Thanks, but I already ate at uncle's before I left. I just arrived, actually."

Despite wanting to press for information, Diaval patiently waited until Maleficent herself initiated the conversation.

"I'm officially not an only child anymore." She said quietly. "I held her- she was a tiny thing. Uncle said I was bigger as a baby. But she's probably infinitely prettier than I was."

"I doubt that", Diaval disagreed. At her raised brow, he elaborated, "You're beautiful, so you must have been beautiful as a child. It's not a compliment; it's a fact." He clarified, seeing her disbelieving glance. "I wonder if it has something to do with your ancient bloodlines."

"Probably not. The Yaxleys are also still considered as one of the few truly pureblood families, and they're all ugly as sin."

"That's mean."

She smirked. "It's really not."

Diaval munched on his bread for a while, and when he was down to the last piece, he tossed it to the Lake for the giant squid, like they were used to doing. "What did they name your sister?" Diaval queried after a huge tentacle made its appearance.

"Aurora Rose."

Surprised, he turned to her. "They named her _Aurora _after naming you _Maleficent_?"

With an understanding smile, she explained, "It's not really odd, since Aurora was the name of my grandmother- Aurora Rosier, nee Selwyn. My sister apparently takes a lot after my late grandmother."

Sensing there was more to the story, Diaval waited. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Maleficent continued, "I've only ever seen my grandmother in a painting in the house, and once in the flesh. She was probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, which was a brilliant mask to the ruthlessness that lay behind. She went to school with the Dark Lord, did you know? They were in the same year, and she was one of the first members of the Knights of Walpurgis." At Diaval's confused glance, she added, "They were the forerunners of the Death Eaters."

Fingers gingerly toying with the hem of her skirt, she carried on. "It was were she met grandfather. I guess for them, nothing was more romantic than plotting the domination of the muggle world." She chuckled humorlessly, and Diaval pursed his lips in her dry attempt at a joke. "Anyway, uncle told me grandmother was one of the most valued among the Dark Lord's servants. She was the one who taught Bellatrix Lestrange how to use _Crucio _to full effect. There are very few victims of the Wizarding War who wouldn't shudder at her name, my father once told me proudly. After the Dark Lord fell, a lot of other Death Eaters surrendered. Some, like Lucius Malfoy and my father, claimed they were under the Imperius curse. Coupled with their vast donations to the rehabilitation of the ministry after the war, they were pardoned. But my grandmother was a different story. Apparently she'd rather die than turn her back on the Dark Lord, and together with my grandfather and her eldest son, they fought until they were killed by several Aurors."

Maleficent stood up, stretching and walking closer to the edge of the Lake. "When I was younger, mother used to tell me about her, as if my grandmother was a role model I should aspire to become. She used to give me diatribes about how I should display the same level of loyalty to the pureblood cause as my grandmother did, and that the only way to do that is to never mingle with people of dirty blood and ensure that I carry on the legacy by making a respectable match."

Turning around to face him, she stated, "Obviously, that failed. But now they have another chance. Aside from the resemblance, I think another reason why they named my sister after my wretched grandmother was because they are hoping to mold her after the woman's image. Uncle explained that my parents have concluded that their mistake with me was that they tried to control my behavior but not my mindset. Now they want Aurora to grow up the opposite. Aggressive, ruthless, unforgiving- just like grandmother. They're hellbent on corrupting her, Diaval."

She said his name like it was a plea, like she was begging him to tell her what do or assure her that it will be alright. He stood up and approached her, noticing the breaking of her voice when she said, "they wouldn't even let me see her. Uncle said they'll ward Aurora's room against _me_."

"I can't let them have her. _She's my sister_. But I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed, pressing her face to her hands.

Diaval hated himself because he didn't know what to do, too. So he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He felt her tears soak through his oxford shirt as he kept an arm around her shoulders and the other hand at the back of her head, stroking her hair. If he could keep her in his arms and protect her against the world, he would. If he could take her away and hide her from this, he would. He'd do anything and everything for her.

* * *

**A/N:** I just couldn't get that ending right. :(

More backstory regarding Maleficent Moor's family tree. :)) If I can make a decent cop (with neat handwriting and all, I might post a scanned version on my tumblr. But probably not, because my handwriting is _atrocious _and I have no art skills whatsoever.)


	13. Chapter 13

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dear Diaval,

Guess who got thrown out of the house? My parents decided to send me away for the summer, in the fear that I might infect my little sister with "blood traitor-ism". Pretty sure that if they had their way, they would have left me in the streets, but uncle convinced them to let me stay with him instead. At least now I can write to you freely.

How is your summer so far?

Uncle has been visiting the manor as frequently as possible to check on Aurora. For now, she's safe, considering all she does is eat, cry and sleep. Our house elf, Tippy, is taking care of all her needs. She's the same house elf who used to take care of me. Did I ever tell you that? Mother is so averse to handling children so it has always been Tippy who fed, bathed and cradled me to sleep. It's a good thing she's still in the house to look after Aurora.

I want to see her, Diaval. I wish I could. I don't even know why. I never wanted to have a sister. But despite only holding her once, I feel like a part of my heart will always stay with her.

I hope you are well and enjoying the vacation.

Yours,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Lefi,

I'm happy that we can write freely now, but I'm upset because your parents have got to be the biggest bastards in the world. What parent willingly kicks a child out? They just make me so angry. Why did they even have children in the first place, if they hated you so much?

I think that people are born with an inherent desire for family (obviously your parents are exceptions to the rule though), and that's why despite only seeing her once, you are already attached to her. After all, doesn't the adage go, "Blood is thicker than water"? Whoever said that may have a point. Also, I think your desire to protect her only strengthens the attachment.

Do try to see the positive side of things. At least you're with your Uncle Balthazar now. Don't dwell too much on things outside of your control, and don't beat yourself up unnecessarily. I just want you to be happy, no matter how transient the feeling is.

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. My summer is extraordinarily ordinary this year. Mostly I'm left alone at the house. I go out sometimes, but oftentimes I just read. We're going to have our O. this year, so I need to get a headstart on that. I don't want to get too swamped during the school year.

* * *

Dear Diaval,

My parents only had children for the sake of continuing the name. We are one of the few truly pureblood families left, and like most of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, my parents endeavored to produce children only to keep the bloodline alive.

It's a bit of a surprise that you got the adage wrong. It's true that "blood is thicker than water" is the popular form, but the ancient runic texts show that its complete form is this: The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, meaning that the ties you choose are stronger than the ties you were born with. I know something you don't! How about that?

Nevertheless, I do agree that in Aurora's case, there is attachment because she's kin, and yes, because I want to protect her from the influence of my family.

I am trying to let go of all my problems and focus on the fact that I'm free, at least somewhat. As for the case of happiness, it has never been merely transient ever since we became friends.

Yours,

Maleficent

P.S. Do you ever stop studying?

* * *

Dear Lefi,

I never knew "blood is thicker than water" is the incomplete version! I suppose the meaning has been severely misinterpreted through runic translations, as is typical of language translations all over the world. Thanks for the trivia! And please, you know a lot of things I don't, but only because you've had access to the most ancient wizarding books before I could even speak. Unfair advantage, if you ask me.

Regarding your comment about happiness: the notion that my friendship is enough to make you happy is about the best thing you've ever said to me. I'm glad that even in my inadequate ways, I've been able to help you cope with everything. And you make me happy too, by the way.

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. No. I do not stop studying, and I do not stop learning. After all, we are merely students of life and observers of the miracle of human consciousness! (I can already see you rolling your eyes at this!)

* * *

Dear Diaval,

You just can't admit I'm smarter than you.

But since I am a gracious person, I've decided to ease your feelings of injustice and unfairness by sending you my own copy of _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ by Argo Pyrites. You will be pleased to know that my copy is one the first printings of the book, so it still contains Pyrites' lengthy end-of-chapter notes and discussion points, which have been cut in the later printings as it was deemed unnecessary. You're welcome.

You have never been inadequate, Diaval. Truthfully, it is I who haven't been the perfect friend to you. You've never really needed me for anything and I believe I've never given you the measure of friendship that you've given me. I'm sorry, and thank you for staying even despite everything.

Yours,

Maleficent

P.S. I did roll my eyes at it. You say the most rubbish things ever, though I can't deny you spin your words creatively. By the way, I've included a revision guide for the O. in the package. They give those away in the ministry for free, and uncle brought home some.

* * *

Dear Lefi,

Thank you, thank you, thank you! By the time this reaches you I'm probably already done with the book. Merlin, I'd love a trip to your house library someday. Imagine all the books you've got that are not even being read!

That's rubbish, Lefi. You have nothing to apologize about. Just the mere fact that you've gone against everything you've been taught and everything that's been expected of you just to be my friend is enough. And of course I'm staying with you- you're my best friend, okay? (And also because I want more books. Kidding!)

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. The revision guide was brilliant! Thanks ever so much. I want to do as much revision as possible since I'm trying out of the quidditch team this year! Wish me luck!

* * *

Dear Diaval,

My family is so entrenched in muggle hatred that the house itself might attempt to kill you if you ever set foot there. To compensate, I guess I'll just have to smuggle our library to you one book at a time. Since you're already done with _Alchemy_, I'm sending you _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. It might be useful for the O. .

You're my best friend too, but you already know that. And no, I don't think you were kidding at all. You never are, when it comes to studying. Nerd. (I say that with affection, don't worry.)

Yours,

Maleficent

P.S. Despite hating most of Slytherin house, I still want us to win quidditch, so no, I will not wish you luck.

* * *

Dear Lefi,

You send the best stuff ever. In exchange, I give you _1984_. I'm not sure if it's good enough but it's one of my favorites. I think the amount of detail pertaining to muggle culture might confuse you, but the themes of the book and the entire plot is too good to pass up, I think.

"Nerd" is a compliment in my opinion. It simply means I'd rather be smart than stupid, and isn't that what we all should aspire to be?

I'm going to Diagon Alley on the 27th to buy school things. Meet up?

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. You'll be wishing you were on my side when we take the Quidditch Cup this year!

* * *

Dear Diaval,

Uncle sneaked me inside the manor to see Aurora. My parents went to Ireland on some urgent business uncle wouldn't tell me. So uncle sneaked me in, and I was finally able to see Aurora! Surprisingly, it didn't take her long enough to warm up to me. She didn't cry the entire time I was there. It was probably Tippy's work that she's so smiley all the time. I know for a fact my parents do not inspire smiles from people. Also, she's learning to sit up by herself now!

_1984 _was brilliant. The way it exposes the fragility of people is fascinating yet terrifying. I wonder if there was something- anything- that could scare me enough to betray the people I care for. I'm sure I don't want to find out.

Can't meet up with you, sadly. Uncle's getting my things via mail-order because he has an international trip. He'll leave tomorrow and return on the 31st, just in time to see me off to school.

Make sure you return my books before school starts! See you on the train.

Yours,

Maleficent

P.S. Guess who made prefect?

* * *

Dear Lefi,

I'm kind of surprised your parents still haven't realized your uncle isn't actually on their side.

Accidentally bumped into Leila on Diagon. We went to Fortescue's. I wish you could have been there. She says hi, by the way.

Just returning your books. See you on the train!

Yours,

Diaval

P.S. I always knew you'd be prefect. Leila told me she and Robert got the post. I'm content being a regular citizen, unlike you ambitious lot.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, I jumped from March to summer vacation.

I may have gone overboard with the letters, but I think it really shows Diaval and Lefi's growing relationship, how they can be open and vulnerable with each other now, and how comfortable they are with each other. lol

The "blood is thicker than water" thing is unconfirmed, but I thought it'd be cool to add.

I'll try doing the family tree thing on the weekend when I get home.

By the way, after chapter 14, the updates will slow down (to like, once a week or something) if I don't write anything new. It's only been a week in med school and I'm already swamped with work. Whew.

To the anon who asked, I want to become a licensed neurologist. :)

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Diaval had barely settled in the compartment his friends had chosen when Maleficent, Robert and Leila bid him goodbye, as it was time for the prefects' meeting. He watched them go, feeling a little annoyed. While he didn't really want to be a prefect, he didn't like the feeling of being left out.

He was about to open _The Standard Book of Spells_ when the compartment door slid open.

"Alright, mate?" Diaval looked up to see Michael Goldstein, one of the Ravenclaw boys in his year.

"Hullo Mikey", he greeted without much cheer.

"Why so down? Is it because your girlfriend isn't around?" The intruder teased, seating across him.

"If you mean Maleficent, she's at the prefects' carriage with Rob and Leila. But she's not my girlfriend."

"_Really_", the boy said pointedly.

"Yes, really. We're just friends."

"Mate, you and I are friends. You and Halloway are friends. But you and the Slytherin princess? Whatever you may have, I refuse to believe it's simply platonic."

Irritated, Diaval countered, "Don't call her that. And she's my best friend, but still- _friend_."

"C'mon mate, you can do better than that!" Michael remarked, laughing. "If I were you, I'd get a move on."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Moor is right fit, ain't she? I'm sure a lot of boys will be paying her attention soon enough."

Diaval's eyes narrowed and when he replied, his voice was terser than he intended it to be. "Describing Lefi as 'fit' would be doing her a great disservice, Michael. She's a lot of things, and to reduce her to a three-letter word that practically screams of objectification is incredibly crass of you."

Instead of being deterred, the boy's grin grew wider. "This is precisely what I'm talking about, mate. You're so moon-eyed over her! However, you're not the only one with eyes, and I'm sure a lot of people have taken notice of her, too, especially since she's become more popular with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs since she's not the bigoted bitch everyone expected her to be. As I said, you need to get a move on."

Diaval doesn't understand why Michael's spiel made him want to strangle the boy. He was only telling the truth about Maleficent! She was beautiful, smart, cunning, witty and a lot of other things, and describing her as _fit_- as if her only merit was being desirable to hormonal teenage boys- aggravated him immensely.

"Shut up, Michael. We're just friends, and that's that." Diaval retorted succinctly, wanting to close the topic. Truth is, though, he's never thought that he and Maleficent were ever _just_ anything. There was never anything _just_ about her. She was the most amazing witch he's ever met, and to reduce her friendship into something that's 'simple' or 'mere' would be unacceptable, really.

Okay, maybe Michael's got a point- he was starting to sound like a ponce.

To take his mind off his befuddling thoughts, he said, "Want to play Exploding Snap?" Thankfully, his friend acquiesced to dropping their previous conversation in favor of some actual entertainment.

After about half an hour, the compartment door slid open again, this time to make way for the newly appointed prefects.

"Oi Mikey, what'cha doing here?" Rob said, quite boisterouslsy.

"Saw Diaval looking pathetically lonely, so I thought I'd cheer him up myself." Michael grinned, earning a glare from Diaval.

"Aww, missed us already?" Leila teased, giggling.

Before Diaval could reply, Michael exclaimed, "not you, just his girlfriend."

Maleficent, who settled down beside him, snapped her head up as she felt all eyes on her.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She mumbled.

"See, I told you!" Diaval glowered at his meddlesome friend.

"Well, I'm not buying it." Michael said proudly. Maleficent, for her part, remained silent, until Robert nudged her and started a conversation about _Transfiguration Today_, to which they were both subscribed. Gradually, Maleficent warmed up to the topic, and soon enough the two were practically ignoring everyone, Diaval included.

For the longest time he was the only person Maleficent could talk to so animatedly, and he felt… offended. He was irrationally mad that she was ignoring him, and he wanted to smack Robert in the face for being a prick, which was insane, since they weren't doing anything wrong.

For the rest of the trip, he vacillated between trying to drown out the duo's conversation and glaring at Michael, whose smirk seemed to say _I told you so_.

* * *

Fifth year was unforgiving, what with teachers treating every pop quiz as if it was the freaking O. . While Diaval liked to study, he didn't really like being forced to do so just for the grade. It does not help that he needed to practice for the quidditch tryouts and he couldn't even get 5 minutes on the broom because of all the schoolwork they're getting.

Diaval can't understand why, but he's also irritated most of the time. His friends tell him it's because of the constant stream of boys finally plucking up the courage to talk to Maleficent, but why should he care? She was free to be friends with whomever she pleased! He never had a monopoly on her, and he sure as hell didn't own her- he knew anybody who would dare suggest they own her would be hexed to oblivion, anyway. But he was annoyed, and it wasn't helping his performance at all.

Soon enough, quidditch tryouts were upon them, and Diaval found himself on the quidditch pitch listening to Ravenclaw captain Ivan Renshaw explain what they were supposed to do. He was second to the last among the list of those vying to be Chaser, which left him able to observe the other competitors. His friend, Robert, was the first, and when he was done Diaval greeted him with a "Well done, mate!"

"Too bad I failed to make that final point." Robert said, not sounding all too bothered. "By the way, you're girlfriend's come to watch!"

Diaval looked at where Robert was pointing and saw Maleficent on the quidditch stands, holding her ground despite the strange looks the Ravenclaws are giving her. Diaval couldn't control the grin that made its way on his face, and he saw her respond with a smile to his enthusiastic waving.

_She was there to support him_.

Suddenly, all his frustrations melted away, and he was ready to fly and claim his rightful place in the team.

* * *

Finally, Renshaw dismissed the students that have gathered on the pitch with the announcement of this year's team: Renshaw, Lynch, Ivanovich, Moran, Murley, Farley and Blanchard. Diaval almost whooped with joy, and he was greeted with cheers from other students.

"If it couldn't be me, at least it was you." Robert patted him on the back genially. "Now go, your girlfriend's waiting for you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Diaval protested ineffectively, as he was grinning from ear to ear when he said it. Mounting his broom, he flew to where she was seated in the stands.

"I was brilliant, eh?" He said, when he was hovering a few feet away from her.

She tried to suppress a smile. "You flatter yourself too much. But congratulations on making the team."

"I bet you're real worried now for Slytherin's chances at the cup."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed. "_Oh please_."

Before he could think about it, he asked, "Want to fly?"

"I don't have my broom."

"Climb on."

She blinked in surprise. "With you?"

"Why not? I'm not going to let you fall."

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Smooth line, casanova."

To his embarrassment, he spluttered. "I- You- I wasn't hitting on you!"

She laughed, a sound that has always sounded pleasing to him. "Merlin, I was only joking. You sure you can take me?"

"Of course."

Tentatively, she swung a leg over the broom, behind him, and lightly touched his shoulders for support. When she was settled, Diaval directed the broom upwards, slowly gaining altitude.

"Have I ever told you that I like flying?" Maleficent whispered, mouth near his ear. He shuddered. Sensing this, she asked, "are you cold?"

He knew full well it wasn't from the chilly winds. To cover up, he shook his head and made her continue with what she was sharing to him.

"The manor is big enough that I can fly around it. My parents disapproved, but my uncle somehow convinced them that if I was allowed a small freedom, I'd be more likely to bend to their will. Uncle can be quite cunning when he wanted to be. Anyway, I used to fly around the manor before Hogwarts and during vacation days, but when my parents learned about us, they locked my broom away together with my owl. That was the last time I've ever been able to fly."

He didn't have to look at her to know she had her eyes closed in wistful remembrance. In a burst of inspiration, he directed the broom slightly downwards. At the pause, Maleficent began to question what was the matter, when the inquiry died from her lips as he hurtled them toward the ground at a tremendous speed.

"What the hell was that?!" She shouted when he had pulled them up again to soar past the castle turrets. Because of the sudden change in speed, her arms had wound around his waist tightly. He decided he liked that.

"That was flying, Lefi", he replied cheekily.

"Bloody show-off", she muttered, half-amused, half-annoyed. "But I bet I could do better."

Raising a brow at the challenge, he landed and offered to switch. Happily, she took the helm with him behind her, and merlin's beard_- she could fly._ She easily controlled the broom as if it was a part of her. It didn't matter how long she hasn't flown- the skies were hers to take and explore and reign over.

She's never looked more beautiful than she did while flying- eyes sparkling, hair windswept, a bright smile on her face.

With his hand on her waist and her laughter in his ears, Diaval felt something stirring inside his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally, finally, got to this point. Originally, I planned on getting to the romance around 6th year, but I didn't have anything for 5th year so I changed my initial plans and so I'm beginning to push this story arc now.

Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Why are you staring at me?"

Diaval has developed a weird habit lately, one that involved letting his gaze linger on her for more than what was appropriate whenever he can: during classes, at the Great Hall during meals, and when they're studying in the library- like now. It takes a lot of things to distract Diaval when he's reading, as he was a Ravenclaw through and through. Recently, though, he studies her as much as he studies his books. It's beginning to get on her nerves, but mostly because she feels self-conscious under his intense scrutiny, and for someone who's used to not caring, the feeling of suddenly being aware of her physical imperfections is incredibly vexing.

"Nothing." Diaval shrugged, as if what he's going is perfectly casual and not at all out of the ordinary.

"It's not nothing", she snapped, "especially when you're always doing it. It's annoying."

"Didn't realize it would irritate you. I'll stop, then." He mumbled.

"Of course it would vex me. I mean, what would you feel if I creepily stared at you all day?"

"I do not creepily stare at you all day! And I wouldn't mind if that happened, seeing as I am a sight to behold, after all." Diaval smirked.

Maleficent rolled her eyes at his vanity. "Why do you stare so much?" She pressed.

He cocked his head to the side in consideration, then he said simply, "I like looking at you." She waited for him to elaborate, but he just went back to writing his essay.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

When Maleficent realized she wasn't going to get anything more out of the befuddling boy, she focused her attention back to her work, fighting down an unsettling sensation in her stomach.

* * *

Her uncle was rushed to St. Mungo's.

Maleficent only found out days after the incident, when her uncle was well enough to write to her. Apparently it was a heart attack. Balthazar told her not to worry, but how can she relax? He almost died! He could've died and she wouldn't have known until after the fact. She could have lost the first person she's ever loved in an instant and she wouldn't have known. She wouldn't have been able to say goodbye.

For days she had been in a trance- a mixture of anxiety and relief and self-loathing. Her class performance was suffering, and she had become more reticent than usual.

Then he hugged her.

Diaval wrapped his arms around her, lightly treading his fingers through her hair, his voice muttering words of comfort in her ear.

She cried, for the second time, in front of him, and just like the first time, he just held her until she had exhausted the tears. In his arms, Maleficent realized that Diaval has been her sanctuary all these years, and she feels safest when he's around. With him, she can be as vulnerable as she wants and he'll never judge her or turn her away. He's always been good to her, he's always been there for her, he's always been what she needed.

_She doesn't know how to be without him anymore._

* * *

Everything's changed, somehow.

Ever since the day Diaval took her flying, Maleficent has started to see him in a different light. It was weird, really, because he was still the same boy who tried to make her smile and listened to her stories as if they were the most interesting things he's ever head. He was still the boy who liked studying and would debate with her on anything and everything. He was still the boy who teased her, accompanied her to class, and took her to walks around the grounds when she was feeling upset.

He was still Diaval.

Yet somehow, he wasn't the same.

He was now the boy who would stare at her during mealtimes, during classes, during breaks in the library. He was now the boy who would casually hold her hand whenever she read her uncle's letters full of stories about Aurora. He was now the boy who would buy her things- trinkets she had no real need of- just because it made him think of her. He was now the boy who would smile at her as if her mere presence was enough to make him happy. He was now the boy who wouldn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her shoulder when she was in one of her melancholic states. He was now the boy who would look at her as if there was something to be revered about her.

He wanted her.

She wanted him to want her.

She wants him.

But she _can't_.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter and the seemingly abrupt story development! This chapter and the next has been weird to write, because I felt like I was rushing things, but the truth is I'm running out of time. I feel like in a few weeks' time I won't be able to write, and I want to write as much as I can before I have to take a break.

My first week in med school was weird, exhausting, annoying and fun at the same time. Bizarre, I know.

To the precious anon: I do choose the muggle books I put in because I like them and also I thought they'd be appropriate. Thanks for the kind words!

Cheers, people!


	16. Chapter 16

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Good news, mate!" Diaval looked up as Robert and Leila excitedly dropped on either side of him, grinning.

"What?" He asked apprehensively, knowing that those two are always up to no good.

"We have a Hogsmeade visit scheduled on Valentine's Day!" Leila exclaimed.

Diaval raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, how is that good news exactly?"

Robert was about to speak when Leila preempted him. "Well, it's a perfect time to ask Maleficent out, don't you think?"

Shutting the book in his hands shut, he vigorously protested. "What? No. No. It's not going to happen."

"Why not? You fancy her, don't you?" Leila asked, earning a glare from Robert for interrupting him yet again. The blond simply smiled.

"Well yeah, okay, I do. But I'm sure she only thinks of me as a friend."

"You can't know that for sure! At least ask her or something. Remember, you need to gather as much evidence to support your case." Robert stated one of Ravenclaw's "sacred rules".

Diaval groaned. "Don't you two have anybody else to bother?" They shook their heads in unison, smiling impishly.

"Oh, I heard someone from Hufflepuff is planning to ask her out. If I were you, I'd get a move on, mate!"

"Just shut up and leave me be." Diaval retorted testily.

"Oooh, someone's turning into a jealous grouch!"

Diaval almost hurtled his book towards his aggravating friends who were snickering as they were walking away.

* * *

Diaval was still in a bad mood a few days before Valentine's. His friends haven't stopped needling him, and it was becoming seriously annoying. It's not like he didn't want to "get a move on", as his friends put it, because he supposed he did fancy his best friend (he didn't think _fancy_ was the best way to describe it, because it is such a frivolous word to describe his feelings, really). It's just that there was so much more on the line here- their awesome friendship, for one. They've been best friends for years! He'd be stupid to ruin that just because he wanted something different now.

As he was trudging towards the Great Hall, he saw Maleficent talking to another boy along a corridor. The boy was wearing a yellow and black-striped tie- Hufflepuff colors. Is this the bloke Robert warned him about?

Diaval watched as Maleficent's face morphed from surprised to apologetic. After a few exchanges, the other student walked away, dejection clear on his face. When he was out of sight, Diaval approached his best friend.

"Hullo, Lefi. What was that all about?" He asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, you saw that?" She bit her lip in embarrassment. "He wanted to go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend. You know, since it's scheduled on Valentine's and all."

"Oh, I see. What did you say?"

"I said no, of course. I barely know him. I've talked to him about twice, I think? It would be weird to go out with him." She replied. Diaval already knew she rejected the boy, but hearing it straight from her gave him a deeper satisfaction. While he was normally an empathetic sort of person, he found it really hard to feel sorry for the Hufflepuff student.

"Sooo", he drawled, slinging his book bag on his shoulder as they continued to walk towards the Great Hall. "Do you think you'd go out with someone whom you actually know very well?"

"I suppose."

Diaval was debating with himself almost the entire time it took to get to the Hall, torn between wanting to ask her and knowing it might cause a strain in their friendship. They were almost at the doors when Maleficent stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Are you alright? You're uncharacteristically quiet."

It might be because of her concerned gaze, but without meaning to he suddenly blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Are you serious right now?" Her voice was bordering on incredulity. Diaval wished he could take the words back, but he'd already said them and in this situation, the only way out is forward.

"If you'd let me," he ploughed on, "I would like to take you out on a date next Hogsmeade weekend?" Diaval awkwardly grasped the strap of his book bag, rushing his words in mortification.

He watched as emotions flashed through Maleficent's eyes. She almost looked… forlorn, when she finally answered.

"Diaval, I- I can't." He shut his eyes and sighed. She was quick to assuage his obvious disappointment. "It's not because of you, because you're amazing and any girl you ask out would be incredibly lucky, but I just- you're my friend. My best friend." She emphasized the last two words, almost in a desperate manner.

The petulant side in him surfaced. "I guess I'm just a friend, huh?" The bitterness in his words made both of them cringe.

"I'm sorry-" he began.

Maleficent interrupted. "I can't lose you, Diaval."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not going anywhere."

She seemed so conflicted he just wanted to hold her hand and comfort her. It doesn't matter if she rejects him, as long as she stopped looking so troubled. Heaving a sigh, she explained, "No, I mean, look- say we go on a date, and it ends well, so we go on another, then another, until this becomes a thing. Then I screw up, somehow, like I'm bound to. What then? If we go down this road, there's no going back. We can't return to the way we are now. And I can't _not _have you as a friend, Diaval. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I know this is incredibly selfish of me, but right now, at this point in my life, I need your friendship- more than romance, more than your love."

Diaval said, "My friendship was never without love, Lefi."

She pursed her lips in response. "You know what I mean."

He smiled, a tad sadly. "I do." Dejected but accepting, he said, "For what it's worth, I don't think you'll screw up. You always think the worst about yourself." He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, feeling gratified when she didn't instinctively pull away from his touch. "I really, really wish there was a spell or a potion that could make you see yourself the way I see you, because you're pretty amazing, you know? And I think we could be good together. I want to at least try, but if this is not what you want right now, then I'll just have to settle."

Her gaze traveled towards the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Lefi," he took her hands in his own, "when I promised _whatever you need_, I meant it."

"You're too good to me."

"Not really, since I still don't intend on giving up on you. I'm just going to lie low for a while, but don't be surprised if I try to ask you out again someday. Next month, perhaps?" He grinned impishly.

Maleficent threw him a half-hearted glare that immediately softened into a smile. "I'm not promising anything, but someday- in the distant future, mind you- I might just say yes."

Diaval swore he never knew happiness until he heard those words.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to write angst but instead it turned into fluff I'm sorryyyy :( Now this felt certainly rushed. Nevertheless, I hope you find something to like from this.

I don't have anything else written :( The next update, if it doesn't come tomorrow, will come sometime this coming week, if and when I find the time and energy to write something. I do promise to finish this story, but at what pace, I don't know for sure. Anyway, you know how this story ends.

The new cover image for this story is by the lovely bukowskiowl from tumblr.

Cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"She said no?" Robert asked Diaval when he told them what had happened between him and Maleficent.

"For now, I think."

Robert patted him on the back. "Tough luck. I thought she liked you."

"I think she does, or at least she's given it some consideration. It's just that she isn't ready for that sort of commitment. We've been friends for years, see. To change the kind of relationship we have would mean to alter our dynamics permanently." Diaval explained.

"This is why I prefer being single, mate. Too many complications! Me, I'm free to have fun with girls without strings attached."

Diaval guffawed. "That would happen if girls are actually interested in you!"

"Oi! I'll have you know girls dig me!"

"I'll need evidence to support that case, my friend."

Robert glared at the sight of Diaval's smirk. "Whatever. I'm more interested in wizard's chess anyway." He said gloomily, arranging the chess pieces on the board in front of him.

"Probably why you're single." Diaval quipped, preparing for the game.

* * *

"You said no?"

Maleficent smiled sadly at her usually cheery friend.

"Why? I honestly thought you liked him." Leila set her face on her palm, eyes wide with wonder.

"I just don't think I'm ready for it, I guess. We've been friends for so long, Leila. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him as a friend."

"Just because you're dating him doesn't mean he'd have to stop being your friend!"

"But if- if we do date, then we break up" Maleficent took a deep breath, as if the thought physically pained her, "then the dynamics of our relationship would forever be altered."

The blonde pouted. "Aren't you being extremely pessimistic? I mean, you haven't even given it a shot yet!"

"I'm just being practical. Right now, what I need the most is a friend, not a boyfriend." The normally reticent girl pointed out.

"I suppose." Leila returned to her neglected essay, apparently dropping the subject. Before she fully returned to her work, she added, "Truthfully, though, you guys already act like a couple. Ask anybody else, they'd say the same."

"What do you mean?"

Leila simply smiled as she dipped her quill in ink to begin writing.

"What do you mean, Leila?" Maleficent urged testily. She didn't get an answer except a giggle. Sighing, she went back to her work.

* * *

Maleficent saw that everyone in the Great Hall was decked in outdoor garments, ready to spend the day in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. She looked out of place, as she was still in her casual robes, which Diaval commented on when breakfast was over and students were milling out.

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"I think I've put off my O.W.L revisions long enough."

"Oh. Well then…" Diaval trailed off, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Did you want me to go?" Maleficent asked, knowing she was only asking to be polite. Truth be told, she doesn't feel comfortable going out on Valentine's Day with Diaval, despite them agreeing they'd only stay as friends. She felt as if their trip on this particular day would have a different undercurrent, regardless of how much they pretend nothing's changed whatsoever.

He scrutinized her for a moment. "It's alright. Just don't overwork yourself, okay? Don't forget to eat lunch." Diaval replied, comprehension in his tone. This was what she counted on, what she didn't want to lose- his depth of understanding when it came to her.

"Okay. Have fun."

"Won't be the same without you." Diaval mumbled. It was true- ever since their first Hogsmeade trip together, they've never gone to the wizarding town without each other's company. "But I'll try." He gave her a lopsided smile, which she returned, before they parted ways. She felt weird traipsing to the library instead of going with him to Hogsmeade, but she'd give up anything- even their routines and traditions- to keep him as her friend.

* * *

Maleficent didn't realize how much work she has left undone until she's worked all day in the library and somehow still almost missed dinner. She rushed to the Great Hall and filled her plate with whatever dishes were nearest to her, scanning the crowd of rowdy students for a glimpse of her best friend. She saw him at the Ravenclaw table, frowning in her direction.

By the time she was finished eating, almost all students have left the Hall to enjoy the hour they have until curfew. Diaval, however, was still at the table, obviously waiting for her. As soon as she stood up to leave, he left and caught up with her.

"You almost missed dinner." Diaval said by way of conversation.

They walked towards the courtyard, where a few students were hanging around.

"Didn't realize how much backlog I had. I've been procrastinating lately." She explained.

"Who are you and what have you done to Maleficent?"

"Oh shush. I've been distracted lately, I guess."

He smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Oh, were you by any chance distracted by me?"

She glared back, which only served to make him laugh. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, you arrogant bird."

"Oh, I have something for you." Diaval rummaged the pockets of his robe, pulling out two packages. They sat down in one of the stone benches along the courtyard, and he handed the packages to her.

"I got your usual Scrivenshaft's haul, since you've worn out all your quills." He narrated as she opened the first package, containing 5 quills of her favorite variety (somehow he had noticed she'd almost run out of quills). She set those aside and opened the second one, immediately noticing the Honeydukes logo. "Also, I realized I haven't bought you chocolate since that one time about 2 years ago, was it? So yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Lefi."

It was her favorite Honeydukes chocolate that he bought- the very same one she cried over all those years ago, when she realized she wanted nothing more in this world than to be his friend, uninhibitedly. Diaval didn't know that, but the emotional resonance was still clear to her.

"Diaval…" The name slipped out of her mouth like a warning, as if with just one move they could break whatever fragile agreement they've settled upon, as if they were walking on a tightrope and they could fall anytime.

Diaval smiled then, the kind of smile that left her heart sore and her body wanting more. "It's just candy, Lef. I've bought you plenty of stuff before, really."

Despite herself, she exclaimed in mock-offense, "Oi, I pay for my own stuff!" which elicited a laugh from the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah okay, maybe not a lot, but a few. All I'm saying is- it's a friendly gift, nothing more." He plucked the chocolate bar out of her hands and peeled the foil away. He broke off a piece and handed her the rest. He gave her a close-lipped smile, savoring the chocolate in his mouth.

She mimicked his actions, realizing for the first time what it really meant whenever they signed their letters to each other with "_yours_".

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Managed to squeeze this chapter in between tons of homework and readings. I love and hate med school at the same time.

Anyway, I didn't have time to proofread or edit this or whatever but I do hope you like this all the same.

Next update is whenever I find time again :)) I have an exam next week and lots to do this week so yeah. See you then, hopefully.

Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was so easy to fall back to the easy friendship they've always had. The only difference was that now Maleficent was hyper-aware of his every touch, every lilt of his voice, and every small action that implicitly stated his feelings weren't platonic anymore. Sometimes she wonders if it has ever been only platonic between them.

End of term was in everybody's sight, with only one obstacle in the way- the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Despite this, though, she was in high spirits as summer vacation approached, but of course, she wasn't allowed to be blissfully ignorant for a long while without something- or someone, rather- bringing her down.

"If I were you, I'd quit now." Maleficent turned her attention to the speaker. Stefan towered over her seated form, a menacing smirk on his face.

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? And why are you even speaking to me?"

"Do you think your parents would take the news of you consorting with the Mudblood freak lightly?"

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the tome on her lap. In a bored voice, she said, "Seeing as they already disinherited and disowned me, what else can they do?"

"You're an idiot if you think this is going to end well for the two of you." Maleficent looked up once again, noticing the threat in his tone.

"Why do you even care?" She asked, aiming for nonchalance, despite the cold fear brewing in her stomach.

Stefan bent down and whispered in her ear, "Because you're mine, Maleficent. You always have been, and you always will be."

Maleficent pushed him away by the shoulders, shuddering at the sensation of having him so close. "You make me sick. I'd sooner die than belong to you. I'd never be with you, no matter what you do."

His smirk widened. "Be careful what you say, _Lefi_. Don't test me."

Maleficent recoiled at the sound of the nickname- Diaval's nickname for her- rolling off his detestable lips. It was just a name, but she felt as if he just sullied one of the things she tried to keep pure in her life. Drained and weary, she mumbled, "Just go away, Stefan."

Knowing he had achieved what he intended to do, he walked away with a maniacal grin on his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Maleficent."

* * *

Maleficent was still feeling a little emotionally ill the next day. Noticing she was more reticent than usual, Diaval suggested a stroll outside the castle. As they were walking, Diaval was talking about all sorts of things by her side, to which she cannot focus her attention on. Finally, he sighed and asked, "Are you okay?"

Disoriented, she looked at him. "Huh? Yeah, I'm just nervous about the O. ."

He snorted. "Yeah, and I'm You-Know-Who! You never get nervous about exams, Lefi."

She simply nodded but didn't say anything else. Diaval took her hand and gave it a prompting squeeze. "What's the matter?"

Eyes fixed at a point far away in the horizon, she explained. "It's… Stefan. He said something disturbing earlier. Told me I've always been and always will be his." She shut her eyes in an effort to force out her disgust. "Makes me want to puke, honestly. And he- he called me _Lefi_."

His grip on her hands tightened, and anger settled in his eyes. "The bastard. I'll kill him when I get the chance, I swear."

She adjusted their hands to twine her fingers with his, calming him down. "Don't waste your time. He's all talk anyway. It's just creepy, is all."

"Why is he so obsessed with you anyway?"

"Probably because in his eyes, I've got it all- the heritage, the family, the riches. He'd kill to be in my position, Diaval. I think for the longest time he has had his mind set on marrying me one day just to assimilate himself into the society he's always wanted to belong in."

Diaval shook his head in disbelief. "Bloke's insane."

"He is, isn't he?"

They resumed walking. Maleficent was aware his fingers were still treaded through hers. She was about to let go when he raised their joined hands and let their arms loop around her, finally dropping her hand when his own had settled on her shoulders. With a piercing stare and conviction in his words, he declared, "I won't let him take you, Lefi, if it comes down to that. I'll fight to the death to keep you."

She frowned. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true. Doesn't matter if you only want me as a friend. My life's still yours, either way."

Maleficent tugged his earlobe. "You're 15. Stop being melodramatic."

The hand on her shoulder reached up to tug her earlobe back. "You're barely 16. Stop being so worried."

"Touché", she said, smiling as their conversation went back to lighter matters, unaware of things to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm hoping you're still here. :)) I finally found the time to put this up. My shortest chapter to date, because I am writing whenever I can. I have an exam this week and three in the next. I'm finally feeling the med school stress. sigh.

Hopefully the next update comes faster (and hopefully it's longer!). Thank you for bearing with me.

Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

**From the End to the Start**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Lefi!"

Maleficent smiled as she saw her best friend hurtle towards her, weaving through the Diagon Alley crowd like an expert. In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, then his arms wound around her tightly. Diaval disentangled himself quickly, giving her a once-over as he grasped her upper arms gently, eyes alight with gladness.

"I've missed you." He said, a little breathlessly.

"We've spent all summer writing to each other!"

"Not the same as being with you in the flesh."

Maleficent rolled her eyes exaggeratingly, making him laugh. With a guiding hand on the small of her back, he steered her towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, did you get your O.W.L results already? Mine just arrived this morning."

"Mine as well. How did you do? Wait, let me guess- 8 O's and two E's, right? The E's were for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

Diaval glanced at her incredulously. "How did you know?"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and replied, "Take a guess on my O.W.L scores."

"Hmm. 8 O's, one E, one P- the E being Care of Magical Creatures, and P for History of Magic, because you slept halfway through the exam!"

"How did you know?" Maleficent asked, quite rhetorically.

Getting her point, Diaval grinned. He added, "Why'd you sleep through History of Magic, anyway?"

"It's just so. Bloody. Unimportant! Not to mention boring!" She groaned, punctuating her words in hatred of the subject.

"What did your uncle say about that?"

"He wasn't too upset about the failing mark. If anything, he was amused- he just tried not to show it, because he has to be a proper disciplinarian and all. But he failed History of Magic and Divination on purpose back in his time, so he's can't really chastise me."

"What is it with your lot and History of Magic, anyway?"

"You do realize that with the fall of You-Know-Who, our family name hasn't been exactly stellar with the masses, don't you? Our part in the wizarding world history isn't exactly an endorsement, although my parents would beg to differ."

Diaval frowned. "That's why you hate History?"

"Aside from the fact that it's so bloody mind-numbing, yeah."

Diaval halted their steps, stopping her by the wrist. Looking at her determinedly, he said, "You can always write your own history, Lefi. Change the way your last name is seen by the people."

Before she can answer, he quipped, "You can start on that now, in fact, seeing as you'd probably be the first from your pureblood supremacist family to have lunch with muggles."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents have been wanting to meet you for ages, Lef. They're waiting at the Leaky."

"What? Why didn't you warn me?" She exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"Figured you wouldn't come willingly. It's just my parents, Lef, not Hitler. You'll be fine."

She furrowed her brows, sidetracked. "Who is Hitler?"

Diaval bit back a laugh. "Never mind that now."

Maleficent nodded once, expression still worried. "What if they don't like me?"

"Bollocks. I can guarantee you they'll like you."

"How can you be sure? I'm sure you've been telling them stories about me, in which I'm this extraordinary person you have made me out to be. What if they're expecting so much and I don't meet that? I probably won't." Maleficent didn't notice the hysteria creeping in her voice, until Diaval shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Calm down, will you. I'm telling you- they'll love you. They will, because you treat me well. And that's really all a parent needs to know about their kid's friends."

"I haven't always treated you well."

Diaval threw her a half-hearted glare. "Stop that. Just-" he ran a hand through his hair. "Will you do this for me?"

The pleading in his tone was palpable. This was important to him, somehow. Maleficent couldn't understand, for she lived with a family she'll always be ashamed of, but this was a big deal for him. Face finally softening, Maleficent reached up and let the tips of her fingers brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes. "Of course."

* * *

Diaval quickly found his parents inside the tavern, and pulled her towards their table. She noticed how his parents were seated closely and conversing warmly, fondness and intimacy clear in their body language- something she has never, ever seen between her own parents.

"Mum, Dad!" The pair looked away from each other to watch their only son walk towards them excitedly.

"Sorry for the wait. We got tied up with a couple of acquaintances outside." Diaval lied easily, covering up for her near-panic attack. "Anyway, this is Maleficent- Maleficent Moor. Lefi, my parents- Samuel and Ophelia."

Maleficent didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to shake their hand? It would be too formal and weird to curtsey, even though she's been raised to do so in front of elders. However, the decision was made for her when Diaval's mother- a cheery looking woman with hair the same shade of black as Diaval's- stood up and went to hug her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, dear! We've heard so much about you!" The older woman exclaimed, releasing her from the quick embrace. Diaval's father- a lean man with salt and pepper hair and laugh lines around his eyes- then extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Maleficent! Do you know you're all he talks about in his letters to us?"

"Dad!" Diaval frowned as she shook the man's hand.

"What, I'm just saying the truth!" Diaval's father said jovially, indicating the seats across them. Diaval and Maleficent sat down.

"Diaval, go get your friend something to eat." He complied with his mother's command, not heeding Maleficent's silent plea not to leave her alone.

"Don't look so stressed, my dear! We're not going to interrogate you or something!" Ophelia commented when she saw Maleficent's stricken expression.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Blanchard." She mumbled.

"Just Ophelia. So, how's your exam scores? Diaval just got his this morning. Bit disappointed with his _Exceeds Expectations_ marks, but I think he's okay now."

"My scores were alright. I did have a failing mark for History of Magic, and one E, but all the others were fine. I'm sure Diaval was disappointed. He's very much a perfectionist."

"He gets it from his father!" Ophelia nudged her husband who was smiling warmly at her. Maleficent felt a sense of familiarity with it all, though she can't fathom why. Her parents certainly never acted this way, and her uncle, who could have been a good husband, preferred singleness.

"We both know that's a lie, sweetheart." Samuel chuckled. "How are you, Maleficent? Diaval said you've been living with your uncle now?"

"Yes, I am. Parents kicked me out; there wasn't anything I could do, really. I much prefer it this way, to be honest. My uncle practically raised me, anyway."

"Still, it must be awful to be away from home. You have a baby sister now, don't you?"

Maleficent felt a pang in her heart at the mention of her sister, who she hasn't seen in over a year except in the few pictures her uncle took. Diaval's mother sensed her melancholy and patted her hand gently. "If there's anything we can do for you, just say so, okay? We know Diaval tries to help, but he's limited as he's still just a kid. But if you ever need a place to stay, or financial aid, or anything- anything at all, you just have to write to us. Alright?"

Overwhelmed by the couple's warmth, she blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you so much", she said hoarsely.

"S'nothing, really." Samuel shrugged. "Figured you'd be part of the family in the future anyway, so might as well start assimilating you into it now, don't you think?"

Maleficent's eyes widened at the man's implication. He roared in laughter at her astonished expression. Diaval arrived at that moment, with the barman behind him carrying a tray of food. When the orders have been set on their table, Diaval asked with narrowed eyes, "You haven't been giving Lef a hard time, have you?"

"Of course not. Your parents have been nothing but nice, Diaval." Maleficent enthused with a hand on his forearm.

"I am. Your father, on the other hand…" The older woman joked.

"What? I just said she's gonna be part of the family in the future anyway, so might as well start getting into it now!"

Appalled, Diaval exclaimed, "Dad!"

"You're going to marry her, aren't you, boy?"

Maleficent's cheeks were rouged in embarrassment. Diaval stated, "Dad, she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet." The older man waggled a finger in correction.

"Darling, stop. You're embarrassing the girl." To Maleficent, she gently said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We're not in any rush."

"Merlin's beard mum, you too?" Diaval glared halfheartedly at Ophelia.

Against the two adults, Maleficent and Diaval never stood a chance.

* * *

After lunch, Diaval's parents practically commanded Diaval to accompany Maleficent in buying her school stuff. With Flourish and Blotts being the exception, they breezed through the shops, both being efficient shoppers. Diaval ended up carrying almost all her things, which was nothing new- the same thing happened in Hogsmeade all the time. They stopped at Fortescue's for ice cream, sharing idle chitchat.

After a long stretch of comfortable silence spent polishing off their sundaes, Maleficent remarked, "You're lucky, Diaval."

"How so?"

"Your parents are amazing."

"Embarrassing, you mean." He huffed in exasperation.

Maleficent laughed lightly. "Still, they're pretty amazing. You have to understand- I've never seen that level of intimacy between two people in my entire life. It's clear from the offset that they love each other, and you're so lucky to grow up knowing that sort of connectedness and kindness."

Diaval's lips stretched into a radiant smile at her statement, the sort of smile that told people he's too happy for words. He just stared into her eyes, and in that moment it dawned on her why there was a familiarity in how his parents interacted with each other.

It was like a mirror of the present and a glimpse of the future.

And for the first time, she wasn't terrified at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! Tomorrow's a holiday, so I had time to write this. It's extra long to make up for the previous chapter's briefness. I hope you like it!

I put random names for Diaval's parents lol I was too tired to research names.

Next update's going to come after next week, hopefully. I just need to get through this week's activities and next week's 4(!) major exams. Oh, the med school life is killing me.

In other news, I auditioned for the College of Medicine choir. Personally, I think I botched it, but I'm still hoping I get in. lol

To those still reading, I love you so so much.

Cheers!


End file.
